Pretty And Pregnant
by wormmonsoul
Summary: This is the tale of an evil witch (Miyako) who turns Ken into a girl for a year and somewhere during this year Ken gets pregnant. Bleh, I'm mad. Oh yeah, who's the father! (Kengirlxboys)
1. Prologue as Well as Chapter One

I have depression. So, here. Disclaimer: like I would own Digimon ever. Ha ha.  
Prologue.  
  
  
It was a nice morning that promised one of the nicest days a nice summer could provide.  
  
No school. No Digiworld tedious business. Probably not even a computer.  
  
Peace.  
  
Yeah, right.  
  
The first thing Ken discovered when he woke up (by Wormmon's insistent nudges and wails 'I'm hungry!') was that he had turned into a girl.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Ken fainted.  
  
tsuzuku... 


	2. Chapter Two In Which Daisuke Sees Ken an...

Disclaimer: I woke up and found out I posted this fic and I couldn't believe it. Yeah, Digimon is not mine. But I'll keep writing fics however stupid they are. ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Chapter Two In Which Daisuke Sees Ken and Gets Adequate Reaction.  
  
Later this hapless morning the following scene could be observed in Ichijouji apartment.  
  
"MOTHER!!! I DON'T WANNA BE A GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Loud wails.  
  
"Oh darling... Well I always wanted a girl..."  
  
"What the *peeeeeeeeeeeep* are you saying?!! I'M A *peeeeeeeeeeeeep* GIRL! I'M DYING!!!"  
  
"Ken, we need to figure it out. STOP CRYING!!!" his father said reasonably. The accident gave him several grey hairs. "You're the genius one.."  
  
"MY LIFE IS RUINED!!!!!!"  
  
Ichijouji father turned to his wife. "We need help. This transformation affected not only his body but his mind also. Dear, are you sure Ken was a boy all along?" he added suspiciously.  
  
Ichijouji mother sweatdropped. "I'm sure, darling," she said gravely.  
  
Twenty more minutes of unbearable wails and a hectic search for anything suitable to wear was all they could get before the 'help' arrived.  
  
"Morning, Ichijouji-san!" Daisuke called cheerfully.  
  
Ken paled and began to scream.  
  
"DON'T LET HIM SEE ME!"  
  
Daisuke scratched his head. "What's up with Ken's voice?"  
  
"IF YOU LET HIM INTO MY ROOM, MOTHER, I'M GOING OFF DOWN THE BALCONY!"  
  
"Please, take it lightly," Ichijouji father asked Daisuke.  
  
Ken's mother forced a smile and guided the puzzled boy into her son's (???????) bedroom. Daisuke took one look at Ken's cringed form beside his desk and burst out laughing.  
  
"You've got BOOBIES!" he pointed and rolled on the floor gasping for air.  
  
Ken sobbed in his knees.  
  
"I can see my life shattering in pieces..." he shook his head sadly.  
  
Daisuke crawled to him on all fours and slung a friendly arm over his shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry. I like you anyway." He added after some consideration, "Great boobies."  
  
tsuzuku... 


	3. Chapter Three In Which Jun Makes a Promi...

Disclaimer: God no, I don't own Digimon!  
  
Chapter Three In Which Jun Makes a Promise...  
  
When Ken cried a minor part of his grief out onto Daisuke's chest and only sobbed irregularly, Daisuke woke up and sleepily suggested they go to Jun. As to why, he didn't say.   
  
Ken wore his mother's old very old extremely old dress - from the times when she was a thin cute school girl - as he embarked on his little journey to Odaiba.  
  
Daisuke held his? hand and glanced down the front of his? dress (Ken, catching him staring, every time blushed and said he? wanted home) where the accurate little buttons wouldn't go together ashamed of the contents. Needless to say, Ken didn't have any bra... and the dress he was wearing was white cotton one.. Daisuke gulped and felt his face twitching in attempts to run away and blush secretly in some corner.  
  
If Ken was a genius he was a real genius. If Ken had tits he had real tits.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Ken hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"Uhmmmmmmmmm... you don't wanna know..."  
  
"Daisuke, I want to figure out how to turn myself into a boy again!" Ken wailed pitiously. "Let's go to Koushiro-san!"  
  
"Gee, you're so girlish!" Daisuke commented. He suspected that another soul-shattering misty pleading look from Ken would be the valid ground for his nose-bleeding. "First things first!" he said reasonably. "You need clothes!"  
  
And he was right because the passersby threw interested glares at Ken and particularly at the cut of his? dress.  
  
"My big sis would know what to do with you!" Daisuke said cheerfully and dragged him? along.  
  
His ego was swelling twice its size (which was impressive even when he wasn't proud of himself) - he was walking with one of the most gorgeous girls, he, not Takeru!  
  
***  
It was Jun who found them.   
  
"Hey, Daisuke, Ken!"   
  
Then came the swift reaction in Motomiya's fashion.  
  
"KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNN? You've got boobs?!"  
  
"But they are very nice," Daisuke said seeing that Ken was about to cry. "Really..."  
  
"That's GREAT!" Jun cried out. "Oh, first Ken turns into a girl, then Daisuke falls in love with him... Oh I love it!!!!! I love it! I love it!"  
  
Daisuke and Ken both started to cry.  
  
"Calm down. All in due time," Jun reasoned and whacked them on the head with her heavy shopping bag to stop their crying. "Let's do some shopping..."  
  
She had it out a second before Daisuke opened him mouth to say that Ken needed new clothes. Daisuke frowned and crossed his arms. Jun was a hateful sister when cleverer than him.  
  
Jun leant to Ken and promised solemnly, "I'll make a girl outta you... Trust me." She whispered confidentially, "And then I'll hook you up with Daisuke..."  
  
Ken thought again about crying but the look on the older Motomiya's face left him voiceless.  
  
And very scared.  
  
tsuzuku... 


	4. Chapter Four In Which Takeru Runs Into K...

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Chapter Four In Which Takeru Runs Into Ken...  
  
  
Jun, Daisuke and Ken emerged from the shop five hours later. Daisuke was shamelessly drooling for the last half an hour.  
  
Ken had his hands full of bags and Jun was demonstrating what exactly she had bought for him.  
  
"Oh, I hope you'll stay a girl long enough to wear this!"  
  
She waved a whispery sheer laced scarlet panties in the air and stuffed it back in the bag. Daisuke nodded vigorously. Daisuke, not Ken.  
  
"Oh cute, look at this!" She drew a Something with a lot of strings. Ken sweatdropped.  
  
"What's this?" he asked.  
  
"A top, can't you see?!"  
  
"Yeah, what's that supposed to conceal?" he asked cynically.  
  
"It's SUPPOSED to make you pretty!" Jun shouted.  
  
"Hey, Daisuke, Ken!" a cheerful voice called from the end of the street and a blonde boy bolted towards them.  
  
"Oh my god..." Ken backed away trying to cover the evidence of his transformation. Jun firmly grabbed his arm. "Stay here."  
  
"What's up, Daisuke?" Takeru grinned before turning to Ken. "Hi, Keeeeeeeeee.." he trailed off and blinked in puzzlement. "Excuse me, do I know you?"  
  
Ken blinked at him. Takeru blinked some more. Daisuke was about to smack Takeru across the back and tell him it was Ken when Ken had a brilliant idea.  
  
"Oh hello, you must be my cousin's friend!" he chirped.  
  
Takeru and Daisuke's jaws dropped.   
  
"I'm Ken's cousin. Nice to meet you!" he said in a pleasant high-pitched voice. Ken stretched his hand out to Takeru and squeezed his limp fingers.  
  
"Ken never talked about you," the blonde boy said finally.  
  
"I bet he didn't," Jun commented darkly.  
  
"Ooops, I'm late!!" Ken snatched his shopping bags and rocketed away at the highest speed he could manage.  
  
Takeru leant to Daisuke's shoulder, eyes still locked on the disappering figure in a short skirt.  
  
"Nice ass," he smirked.  
  
Daisuke rolled his eyes. 'What was Ken thinking about?" he wondered.  
  
Jun looked thoughtfully back and forth from one boy to the other and frowned.   
  
tsuzuku... 


	5. Chapter Five In Which Ken Gets a New Nam...

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, get it?   
  
Chapter Five In Which Ken Gets a New Name...  
  
Ken returned home tired and angry and was greeted by his mother and a new pink dress trimmed with lace who she was holding out to him.  
  
"Mother.." his knees weakly gave up and he leant on the door. "What's the meaning of this?"  
  
"Welcome home, Yasashiiko!" his mother smiled.  
  
"What?!!"  
  
His mother happily nodded. "I always wanted a girl!" she squeaked. "Here, now you're my daughter, Yasashiiko, look what a beautiful dress you'll be wearing!!! And I have tons of those in your room!!!"  
  
Comments like, Is this a threat? died away on his tongue. Staggering, Ken got to his room and pushed the door open. It revealed a cute pink room, with a double bed with pink covers in the middle of a pink ankle-deep Turkish carpet. Fluffy teddy bears were scattered everywhere - on the floor, on the bed, on his desk, even dangling from the pink curtains that now framed his balcony door. Butterfly pattern was everywhere. Butterfly and flower chandelier was shining upon all this sweetness and pink joy.  
  
Ken fainted.  
  
tsuzuku... 


	6. Chapter Six In Which Yasashiiko Runs Awa...

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.   
Yup, Yasashiiko means (I hope) Kind Child and comes from Ken's Crest of Kindness (yasashisa).  
And as Egyptian Mistress Isis kindly pointed out to me, there is another story with the similar plot - the Master's Bride by sweetkaiser. Thanks, I've read it and liked it. It's about Daisuke being turned into a girl.. Go read that one too!  
  
Chapter Six In Which Yasashiiko Runs Away...  
  
"Where is my Wormmon?!!!" was the first thing Ken said upon waking up. The little green blob jumped into his bed.  
  
"Don't worry, Ken-sama, everything's fine.."  
  
"Don't WORRY?!!" Ken screamed in high-pitched voice. "I wake up as a GIRL for upteenth time and waking up in a PINK version of Harry Potter's bed doesn't HELP, understand?!!"  
  
Fainting twice a day was definitely excessive, even for a girl. You bet Ken was worried for his mental health: first it could be concusion for falling over so many times... then of course a number of hematomas, then comes severe shock and nervous breakdown followed by overall brain malfunction.. What if it's permanent? Maybe everything's just a sick joke of his damaged brain? Don't panic, don't panic.  
  
He had many problems. Oh, not, wait. A she.  
  
He sprang on his feet and hastily rushed around his new pink room, picking his dear things and stuffing them into his bag.  
  
"Yasashiiko... what are you doing?" his mother asked him standing in the doorway with a plate of steaming soup in her hands..  
  
"I'm KEN!!!!!!!! And I'm running away from home!" Ken snapped.   
  
He finished packing books, snatched Wormmon from his bed, piled him on top and fastened the bag.   
  
"And I'm not coming back before you turn my room back to normal!" Ken shouted and dashed past his astonished mother to the exit.  
  
Freedom, at last! Ken ran down to the station and bought a ticket to Odaiba. He could stay with Daisuke... On the other hand, there was Jun with her ideas to make a perfect cute girl out of him. He couldn't go to Takeru because Takeru wasn't aware of his calamnity. He'd rather if Iori never saw him like this... Miyako! Yes, the perfect choice! Who else could help him out but for the Child of Love and Purity?!!  
  
Ken propped his back on the column and sighed. Million of eyes were turned upon him. Ken felt his face burn. A group of guys were eyeing his legs, and Ken was extremely uneasy in his short skirt. He moved his bag over to bar the view. The gazes shifted to his breast. Ken found it difficult to breathe when his see-through white stylish shirt was attacked by sultry looks. Another uncomfortable thought was that his bra was visible. Ken moved behind the column, feeling as though he was stripped down to nothing. At least, he didn't let Jun buy him high-heeled shoes (which she bought anyway, just in case). Ken wanted desperately to crouch down and hug his knees, but oh horror, his skirt was too short! The poor girl hang her head letting the wave of hair cover her face and hide her embarrassment.  
  
'When I come to Miyako, I'll phone Koushiro. He'd know what to do... I hope.'  
  
tsuzuku... 


	7. Chapter Seven In Which an Evil Plot Is R...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, oops wrong anime. But that too. I don't own Digimon.  
  
Chapter Seven In Which An Evil Plot Is Revealed...  
  
It was a room filled with darkness and menace. Two heads bent over the circle drawn in red on the floor. Two stifled breaths hissed in the room. A hand in a black glove placed a picture of a boy in the middle of a mysterious pentagle of Tarot cards and another hooded face loomed in the circle of light from the candles and stared at the picture without blinking.  
  
"I need more blood..." said the girl in the hood.  
  
"We've run out of tomato juice," said another voice from the dark.  
  
"You're such a spoilsport, Sora!" Miyako complained.   
  
"If you, girls, don't be quiet I won't be able to turn Yamato into a girl!" said Mimi and moved back her hood. "When do we have dinner? I'm starving!"  
  
"I don't know if we should turn Yamato into a girl too," Sora shrugged her shoulders and brought a plate of marshmallows in the circle of candles.  
  
Miyaki giggled into her gloved hand. "Why not? Imagine his face!"  
  
Sora rolled her eyes. "Yes, and then imagine what he would do to you after and you don't want to laugh for the rest of your life."  
  
"It's just for a day, Sora.." Miyako coaxed.   
  
"I think," said Mimi munching down her marshmallows, "that if Yamato becomes a girl we'll have a serious competition. Every guy would be obsessed over him and it's no fun for us."  
  
Miyako tiredly swept the photo away disarranging the hand of Tarot cards in the process.  
  
"Okay, no revenge for Ishida. Sora, your soft heart is your weakness. And that after he simply told you he didn't need you as a girlfriend... At least, I revenged Ken. Ha ha ha!"  
  
The two elder girls exchanged glances. "Don't you think it was a little cruel to hold a grudge against him only because he didn't invite you to his school party?"  
  
"Especially since he didn't go there himself?" Sora added.  
  
Miyako frowned. "But he spent that evening with Daisuke, playing stupid soccer! And he never asked me out! After what I sacrificed for him too!"  
  
"Sacrificed what?" Mimi wondered critically.   
  
"Well... I... I sent him that 'thank you' e-mail when he helped us fight Rockmon.. And I cheered for him during that soccer game when he was the Kaiser... And I was so cute when he brought my Poromon in Kyoto. I was so cute it hurt! Ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
When the evil laughted died away, Sora and Mimi sighed.  
  
"Miyako, how do you know it worked?" Sora asked. "Nobody said Ken is a girl right now. Besides, it's a children's magic, it won't work!"  
  
"Nope," Mimi agreed. "It won't. You mixed too much sugar and that stinking yellowish powder. The prescription said," here Mimi snatched a crumpled pack that suspiciously smelt of vodka and Panadol Baby and Infant, "'two tablespoons at maximum' instead of two cups... And way too much garlic. And here it says... 'garlic enhances the magical power of transfiguration, add proportionally to the desired time span of the potion's effect.'"  
  
Miyako snatched the pack from Mimi and hugged it preciously to her chest.  
  
"It's supreme dark magic! I bought it in Kyoto and the vendor who has a Ph.D. in magic, said it was shipped from Tibet itself!"  
  
"Where is Tibet?" Mimi asked Sora.  
  
"What is Tibet, Miyako?" the redhead asked the grinning girl.  
  
"I don't know!" answered she. "Does it make a difference?"  
  
Suddenly there was a bell at the door. The girls panicked.  
  
"Quick, hide the candles! The cards! The potion!" they screamed and tucked everything under Miyako's bed along with their black gloves, black hoods and in case of Sora, black socks. (She had no black clothes as required in the ceremony and had to borrow her father's socks.)  
  
"Coming, sis!" Miyako called and flung the door open. "You're too ear..."   
  
Mimi and Sora gasped behind her. They stared in dumb disbelief at the vaguely familiar girl, until Wormmon peered out of the bag and said hi. Miyako opened her mouth.  
  
"K-K-Ken?"  
  
The indigo-haired girl nodded and bit her nail in a frustrated way.  
  
"Way too much sugar..." Mimi whispered in shock.  
  
"Help me, please?" Ken asked in girlish voice.  
  
There was a dull knock as Sora fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
tsuzuku... 


	8. Chapter Eight In Which Yasashiiko Gets T...

Disclaimer: I don't own NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Eight In Which Yasashiiko Gets Tips...  
  
Miyako and Mimi woke Sora up and sat in the living-room in silence, shooting disbelieving glances at Ken. Seeing the perfect opportunity, Wormmon was eliminating the fridge bite by bite. Poromon, Yokomon and Tanemon were of great help.  
  
"So, I presumed Koushirou might know what has happened to me…"  
  
"Don't chew your nails, Yasashiiko! Girls don't do that!" Mimi instructed. Ken looked at his bitten uneven nails and reluctantly placed his hands by his side.  
  
"Nobody complained before!" the girl said stubbornly.  
  
"Don't sit crosslegged," Miyako said sternly frowing down on the short skirt and panties showing. Ken unwillingly rearranged his legs.   
  
"It's my favourite position!" the indigo-haired mumbled.  
  
"Ken, you want a slice of chocolate cake?" Wormmon called from the kitchen.  
  
"MY CAKE!!!" Miyako screamed.  
  
Ken was on the verge of refusing when a strange chocolate lust came down on him. He had never before experienced it.   
  
"Can I have this slice, Wormmon?" the new girl asked timidly. "It's not like I have a sweet tooth..." she explained biting huge pieces of the slice under the wary scrutiny of Wormmon.  
  
"Ken..?" Wormmon said worriedly seeing that his chocolate cake is being gobbled away.  
  
"Hmmmm... I have never thought chocolate is so good. I'm feeling better and better," Ken mumbled with stuffed mouth.  
  
"Ken, no!" Mimi struck her hand and Ken froze with a chocolate-covered finger in his mouth.  
  
"What?"   
  
"First, girls don't eat like that. It's disgusting and... and..." Mimi searched for word that wasn't 'provoking', "socially unaccepted. Second, if you keep eating chocolate you get fat and that's bad so don't. From this moment on, you're going to listen to us. Is that clear?"  
  
Ken bent his neck in reluctant agreement hiding his face in a shadow of his hair.  
  
"She needs a haircut," Miyako whispered loudly.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I have it!!!" Sora announced. She dumped a cosmetics kit on the sofa next to Ken and climbed up to sit by his side.   
  
"What are you doing?" the indigo-haired asked suspiciously.  
  
"We don't know how long you're gonna stay like that," Sora said matter-of-factly, "It's better if you can make the most of it. So raise you face, look up and let me apply some mascara."  
  
"You wouldn't!..." he screamed. Too late: the girls pinned him to the back of the sofa and for the next twenty minutes were using him as a Barbie doll.  
  
"Wow, you've got such long eyelashes..."  
  
"Eyeshadow."  
  
"Eyeliner. Not black, Miyako, violet!"  
  
"Gorgeous eyes..."  
  
"If he flips his hair to the side... the clip goes there... and here... Cool!"  
  
"What sort of clothes you have?..."  
  
They overhauled his sack and spread various tops that Jun had picked out, short skirts, cute stockings, panties and bras, sleeveless T-shirts, silk shorts from pyjamas... on the floor. Ken whimpered staring at them with round eyes.  
  
"Undress," Miyako commanded.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Don't make me go MAD!!!" the girl shouted. "You're a girl, we are girls, what's the problem?!!!"  
  
"Please..." Ken looked at her but he might have been looking at a girl version of the Kaiser. He stripped to the panties and patiently waited for them to dress him up.  
  
"Priceless."  
  
"Definitely 100 per cent..."  
  
"I say."  
  
Soon Ken was dressed in a cool pink tube top laced behind and a short white skirt with a wide red belt on the hips. His calves sported knee high white stockings. He was made up professionally, and his thick straight hair was thrown over one side of the face with the help of sparkling hairclips.  
  
"I wish Hikari saw that..." Miyako said in awe.  
  
"Walk, Ken!" Mimi commanded. Ken took a cautious step in his new high heeled red shoes.   
  
"Beautiful..."  
  
"Can I just please phone Koushirou?" he said hopelessly.  
  
The girls exchanged glances.  
  
"Fine," Mimi said. "You go ahead and clean up here and we'll be back soon."  
  
With that they strutted away into the bathroom throwing some meaningful looks at each other. Ken surveyed clothes scattered on the floor.  
  
"I hate being a girl.." he muttered. First, he picked up all the T-shirts and panties and silk pyjamas shorts and stuffed them back into his sack. Then, he noticed a bra missing and went to search for it. He got down on his knees and reached under the sofa where he thought he saw something pink - bitterly reflecting that all his life now had a strong pink taste to it - and tried to retrieve it. He failed to hear strange steps coming into the room.  
  
"Uhmmm..." said an oddly familiar MALE voice. "...Hello?"  
  
tsuzuku... 


	9. Chapter Nine In Which Ken Gets His First...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. 

**Pretty and Pregnant  
Chapter Nine In Which Ken Gets His First Kiss...**

Ken bumped his head painfully on the sofa, trying to squirm out as quickly as possible and oblivious to the fact that his skirt, which he was not used to, jumped to his waist and he (pardon, SHE ^_^) was as good as naked when finally emerged from under the sofa. 

In his hand he had a pink bra. 

It was a wonderful sight altogether. 

"Uhm..." Ken said and blew away the indigo strand of hair. 

"Hello. Can I help you?" said the boy above him breathlessly. 

Ken looked up and gasped in shock. "Takeru?!" 

"Oh..." the blonde boy darted his eyes away from the welcoming sight of Ken's spread legs. "You're Ken's cousin, right?" He checked to see if the girl managed to sit up properly on her hunches and since Ken took his favourite boy position, he quickly looked up, cheeks reddening, suddenly interested in a fly hopping against the ceiling. 

"Uhu..." Ken nodded. _How am I supposed to get out of this mess?_ he thought lamentably. Takeru touched her shoulder tentatively and Ken realized he asked him a question. 

"Huh?" 

"What's your name?" 

"What?" she nervously stuck the tip of her finger into her mouth and bit it. "My name?" she mumbled. Takeru watched in sweet fascination her mouth working around her finger... And those round shapes lower, under the topic... 

"Un," he heard himself speak. 

_What to say?!_ Ken panicked. "Yasa... shiiko," she said, raising her big sparkling eyes at him. 

"Kawaii.." the blonde licked his lips nervously. He was sixteen after all and a healthy male, brother to THE Ishida Yamato, and that's why his thoughts were 90 per cent sex oriented. The remaining 10 per cent was food because he was still a good friend to Motomiya Daisuke. An evil laughter sounded in Takeru's head, _Daisuke is a looooooooooooser!_

"You want uhm... ice-cream, p'haps?" he asked. 

"What?" 

_I mumble like an idiot,_ Takeru thought. _A perfect girl is staring at my crotch with her legs drawn apart and I'm mumbling like an idiot._

"Would you like some ice-cream?" he cleared his throat. "It's a bit hot here, isn't it?" he said out of breath. 

Ken hesitated. He began to stand up and Takeru helped him up with an arm over his waist. Her, I meant her waist. And, Ken realised at the same, he was a she if looks had any say in it and that meant it was natural to accept Takeru's offer of a friendly hand. 

_I hate being a girl. I understand why females are so crazy about feminism!_

"Well, I'm waiting for Miyako..." she said fighting to draw away. Takeru ignored it and held her close. 

"Ah, don't worry!" he said cheerfully. "I'm waiting for her too. Let me show you around Odaiba. You're new here?" he pulled her to the door in a macho way. In an instant they were outside and descending the stairs. 

"Takeru-kun, please, wait!" Ken begged after he found himself falling into his arms for a third time. His shoes were killing him... Takeru on the other hand was very pleased with the situation - it's not everyday hyper sexy girls are falling into your arms. 

They fell out of the door. The passing group of boys Takeru's age in Odaiba Junior High uniforms studied Ken's legs. Ken's face became glorious shade of purple. 

"Hi, Takaishi!" one said enviously. "Wanna join us?" 

Takeru waved him away and with his arm around -former-Ken's waist bounced down the street to the ice-cream parlor he knew so well. Hikari and he often went there. And just to clear something up - Takeru was not in love with Hikari. She forbade it. And if he was as much as caught staring at her developing breasts, she ran to her Big Brother Taichi, and believe me, you don't want to discuss with Taichi why you were staring at his little sister's breasts. 

_But oh God, Ken's cousin is free to stare at..._

That's why Takeru licked his ice-cream from his spoon and babbled some nonsense about his school, studying the girl's pink top. At first Ken humbly sat over his ice-cream and was absolutely ignorant of his bra showing in the cut of the top. When he noticed that Takeru was about to have a nosebleed he followed the line of his burning stare and quickly straightened his back. 

"So..." Takeru sighed disappointed. "You came from where?" 

"...Osaka." 

Ken coughed in attempt to focus Takeru's attention on his face. 

"Nice place, Osaka," the blonde said casting a glance at the front of Ken's top. "Are you going to stay long?" 

"... I don't know." Ken moved his ice-cream bowl in front of her breast to bar the view. Takeru promptly straightened his back and hovering on the rim of his chair peered in her bra. 

It was no less than a war... 

Ken leant far back in his chair. Takeru's eyes studied her stomach and her hips and the waistline of her skirt. Ken blew an irritable breath. He folded his hands on his chest, threw one leg over the other and sent a death glare to Takeru's ice cream. The bowl was full of ice-cream and Ken wanted to go home already! No, not THAT pink lovely room - nice, dark, shadowed corner... bringing good memories of Kaiser's monitor room. 

Takeru being sly and all, offered to feed Ken his ice-cream. The former boy shook his head. There were many other petty tricks and soon Takeru hit upon the ultimate - his spoon went clattering on the floor. 

"Don't worry, I'll get it!" the boy exclaimed and readily dove under the table. 

"Wait! Don't! You can get another at the counter!!" the indigo-haired panicked. Ken blushed when he heard him crawling around his legs. He pulled down his short skirt wherever he feared he was being stared at. 

"Oops, sorry," Takeru mumbled cheerfully when the side of his face brushed Ken's knee and something suspiciously resembling a kiss landed on his calf. The indigo-haired shot up from the table. 

"I ... I need to go to.. to the bathroom..." he mumbled and darted away. 

At the door to the restroom he got some very strange glances until he looked up and saw that he was about to enter the men's room. 

"UH!" he gasped, quickly looked down, assessed that he did not match the description on the sign of the men's room and drew his hand from the door handle as if it was on fire. The door opened and an elderly man bumped into Ken. 

"Gomen..." Ken uttered seeing that all the stares of the men in the bathroom were suddenly directed to him. "Gomen..." 

He backed away and found lady's bathroom. It was the most horrible place he could imagine - worse than hearing Devimon's voice and see a hole beneath your feet anyway. There were girls and girls were everywhere!!! And the dirty comments they made on sanitary pads, and the way they put on make-up and the sound of flushing water toned out by constant giggling and gossipping... He crept to the nearest cubicle and hastily locked it. The girl in the next cubicle was vividly discussing her boyfriend with her friend who was brushing her teeth over the sink. Ken nearly had a coronary when he thought that he might one day become one of those. 

_I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!_

But it was still not the worst thing. The worst thing was when he realised he had to pull down the panties and do the stuff that ordinary girls - meaning not the kind of girls that were males just few hours ago - learnt to do since birth. He didn't know what to do with the skirt - should he pull it down as well or hold it up and how was he supposed to hold it up while his panties were in his hand... Did they use one hand or two..? Was it really hygienic to sit down on that ... that... thing..? The nature won though and he managed to do everything right... 

_Why didn't Miyako explained everything to me beforehand!!! Why do I always have to find it out the hard way!,_ he cried inwardly. 

Later, as the initial shock wore out, he furiously straightened his skirt and flushed the water. He didn't remember the time when he was that angry. Maybe during that punch-exchange with Takeru in the Digiworld... Suddenly hitting something wasn't such a bad idea. 

His fist landed on the door with a BANG! Then another and another vicious BANG! sounded and the entire bathroom went dead quiet listening to the pounding on the poor door. Finally, having unleashed his frustration on the innocent, Ken marched out of the cubicle and into the cafe. Girls gave him a wide berth. 

Takeru was sulking and digging his ice-cream. 

"I want to go home!" she demanded. 

"Okay." 

The blonde boy quickly paid for the two. 

"My treat," he said cheerfully. "Let's go?" And taking slightly astonished Ken by the crook of his arm, the blonde walked out into the dark street. 

_Hmm..._ Ken doubted. _It pays to be a girl, after all. But still, it's 100 per cent crap!_

Takeru whistling led her to Miyako's and his apartment building. It's unclear what thoughts lurked in his blonde head. They must have surely run about the failure Daisuke and about the pretty thing that he was holding in his arms. When they exited the elevator the boy halted, his pose expressing unwillingness to return that girl back home. 

"Are you sure you want to go?" he asked miserably. 

"Yes!" The indigo-haired hastily nodded. 

"Well, then," Takeru looked down at her shapely legs. "Yasashiiko-chan... it was great and I hope to see you again.." 

"Yeah, yeah," Ken gave a smile and retrieved his hand from the boy's fingers. 

"You're a great girl." 

"Thanks." 

"Mayaharnsksisyammutter?" 

"What?..." 

Takeru stepped up and kissed her right on lips. Ken froze. His eyes were wide open but he didn't see anything. Takeru's hands went round his waist and his mouth was moving hot over his lips. It took Ken ages to start thinking again and his first thought was, _Kissing at such age is not allowed._

The thought number two was, _He's kissing me, and I'm a BOY!!!_

And that made him act. The indigo-haired put his hand on Takeru's shoulder and weakly pushed him away. But not fast enough. The door to Miyako's apartment opened wide and a head poked out. After a pause, seeing Ken disentangling himself from the blonde, the head said, "Here you are, at last." 

"Koushirou?" Takeru mouthed and turned very red. 

"Yep. Everybody's waiting. Come in, Ken, Takeru..." he gestured them inside. 

"Ken? Where the hell is Ken?" the blonde muttered suspiciously nervously backing into the apartment. 

The indigo-haired girl wasn't moving, standing there like a statue with a hand over her mouth. She looked ready to faint. 

**No more, Ken, baby. No more fainting. Get together!** came the command from the inmost recesses of his brain. Ken stirred. 

_Kaiser? MY DEAR KAISER!!! I'm so HAPPY to see you! NOW everything's gonna be okay!_

"Let's go, Ken," Koushirou led him by the arm, while Ken was grinning stupidly to himself - or to his alter ego. 

**Hmph!** said the Kaiser from the dark of his mind. **Finally appreciated. Mwahahaha!**

tsuzuku... 

**Author** sweatdrops and apologises for long delay: But you see, I wasn't depressed enough to write this fic... Now I am. Gahhh.. 


	10. Chapter Ten In Which Takeru Realizes an ...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.   
**Warning:** I'm officially crazy in this chapter... but at least I did it, didn't I?   
**Hmmm,** for Ken to get pregnant he has to sleep with somebody, right? It'll take place in Chapter 12. Probably. Who out of the Chosen wants to be the first to sleep with him? *grin* Ideas?  


**Pretty and Pregnant  
Chapter Ten in Which Takeru Realizes an Important Thing...**

Koushirou pointed him to Miyako's bedroom and shoved the indigo-haired beauty into the bathroom mumbling, "Got to talk..." 

"Where's Ken?" Takeru frowned, expecting the violent usurpator to spring at him from the shadows. There was no Ken in sight. 

Takeru cautiously peeked into the room to assess the general atmosphere. The first important thing was (and all Chosen Children knew it) to see what was happening between Taichi and his best friend Yamato - a lot depended on whether they were at each other's throats at the moment or the best buddies on this side of the planet. 

Hell, the entire world depended on this. You want an example? Okay, rewind back to the Dark Masters' saga. Now imagine that Yamato didn't come to the battle with Piedmon. And the two worlds were destroyed. 

Are you feeling okay now? 

Takeru quickly moved inside reassured by the fact that Taichi and Yamato were sitting on the same bed. 

No, they weren't a couple. Yamato was gay, Taichi was homophobic (of the blonde's boyfriends, it seemed). And when Taichi was making a customary rant about THAT hentai gay person, Takeru was the scapegoat. (Yamato was considered hentai even if he shook hands with a man. If the dark-haired leader saw Yamato kissing his boyfriend or chatting with him on the phone, he threw chairs at him.) Taichi adored scolding Takeru for whatever Yamato had done, besides, he was stone-sure that it will prevent the smaller blonde from choosing _wrong_ orientation. Sometimes, Takeru wondered if oniisan intentionally became a gay just to piss Taichi off or something... 

Since I mentioned Taito - OOPS, I mean Taichi and Yamato, let's have a look at the other Chosen Children. The First Pack of Chosen Children was mainly 19. (If you're good at Math, you have already figured that Jyou was 20, Mimi and Koushirou - 18. Takeru-tachi were 16.) 

Sora was a redhead still, Child of Love who was very popular in school for her short skirt when she played tennis. She won the local championship and was seriously intending to try Wimbledon next. 

Jyou was your ordinary student of medicine. He was also the tallest and very impressive. There were rumours he was once Yamato's boyfriend. Whether it was a downright lie or well-hidden truth was unknown but Taichi hated him still. The entire Jyou could be expressed in one word "smart". Taichi's variant was "smartass". 

Koushirou fell in love with the laptop his parents gave him for his seventeenth birthday. Among his other affections there were Sora, Mimi, Hikari, Miyako... Hikari's cat... Jun... Takeru's and Taichi's mother... the poster with Britney Spears over his bed... Let's just say, he was extremely lovable. 

Just now he's with Yasashiiko in the bathroom and they're having approximately this conversation: 

_ Koushirou: Undress.  
Ken: What?  
Kaiser: Pervert!!! Kick him and run away, baby!!  
Koushirou: Look, Miyako told me everything. Let me see what I can do to help you.  
Ken: Yeah?   
Koushirou: Ken... put down that stool, please...  
Ken: You think I'll let you see me naked after I was groped big time by Takeru?!!! And that kiss is still there in my mouth!  
Koushirou: But I.. OUCH!... need to know... ITAIII!... how much you changed... NO, NOT THERE!  
Kaiser: Yeah, baby, hit him!  
Koushirou: Ken, you were a boy, you know how PAINFUL it is to be hit THERE!  
Ken: ... Okay.  
Koushirou: Now, phew.. When did you realise you were a girl?  
_

Mimi returned to Odaiba with loads of stories about New York and soon made everyone believe she was the head of a notorious Garlem gangster bikers group. Her speech was spangled with English words, that's why nobody had any doubts she was a granddaughter of Al Pacino himself. 

Let's pass over to the Little Monsters of the Chosen Children... 

Takeru. Okay, you know already. By the way, that kiss with Yasashiiko was his first. 

Daisuke was the Daisuke everyone knew from the Kaiser's days and he wasn't likely to change anytime soon. He was influenced by Takeru's stories (often made up on the spot) of Yamato's sexual adventures and cherished a dream to be gay as well. He was stupid enough to tell Taichi this and Taichi righteously beat him on the head with a teapot until Daisuke renounced his sinful obsession and repented. Jun was looking for a girlfriend for him. 

_ Koushirou: I see. And then?  
Ken: And then my mother painted my room pink.  
Koushirou: Oh... Do you want to be a boy again?.. OUCH! That was a yes. But you're so smashing as a gi... OUCH! I meant you HIT good!  
Kaiser: Huh!  
Ken: Why did I become a girl?  
Koushirou: There was some magic involved. Let me tell you something..  
Kaiser: Don't let him come near you, baby.  
Ken: Err.. Koushirou-san, you don't have to whisper it in my ear.  
Koushirou: Ahem. You have to stay a girl for.. for a long time... Long time. Long, long, long time.   
Ken: ...How long?  
Koushirou: You'd better apply to school as Ichijouji Yasashiiko this year.  
Kaiser: FUCK!  
Ken: ...  
Koushirou: Of course, I'll be doing everything to get you in your normal form.   
Kaiser: Notice that evil smirk on his face, baby?  
_

Hikari studied hard for the final examinations in both Odaiba High and in juku. (cram-school) 

Miyako was boy-obsessed. Her older sister married some guy and Miyako fell in love with her brother-in-law. She must have scared him out of his wits because two weeks later they moved to Hiroshima. The girl was left broken-hearted. 

Iori was Yamato's best friend. It was him who defended him when Taichi started hurling things at his childhood friend. Some said that he became friends with Yamato because he wanted to practise kendo defense technics. Some said they were sleeping with each other. Some said Yamato was teaching him to cook, because Iori was kitchen-impaired from birth. Some said that Iori was a digimon made by Kaiser during his first experiments with digital genetics... All in all, Iori was the mysterious one. 

Okay, a couple of words about Ken. He was a Tamachi genius, very handsome and an object of many girls' attention although he didn't realise it. Now he was a girl. 

_ Ken: Who did it?   
Koushirou: Errr...   
Ken: I'm going to kill them.  
Koushirou: Ermmm...  
Ken: Who else knows about me?   
Koushirou: Erm... Everybody? But they don't believe it. I didn't believe it until... OUCH! That was uncalled for!  
Ken: Don't stare at my breasts! It makes me want to kill somebody...   
Koushirou: Eek.   
Ken: Oh, what a shame! I'm a girl! What a shame! I wonder, what they're talking about now?  
Koushirou: Don't go there! Wait! Stay with me!... OUCH!  
_

So, Yamato and Taichi were sitting on Miyako's bed, Jyou was occupying the chair behind the desk, busily flipping through a Biology-something book (looking very tall and dignified and trying to pay NO attention to death glares from Taichi), Hikari was standing by the window, tapping the wall nervously; the three other girls were crowding one of the corners looking guilty. Daisuke was pacing around Iori and Iori was getting angry with the Child of Courage and Friendship. (While the Courage and Friendship were rolling their eyes at each other.) 

Takeru opened his mouth. 

"Where's Ken?!!!" Daisuke demanded. The smaller blonde jumped from the door in fright. He'd like to very much know where Ken now was... 

"Well.. err, hi, oniisan... Wha-wha-what are you all doing here?" Takeru asked. 

"Speaking in abstract terms, my presence here is only corporal," Jyou answered. "I really don't know what I'm doing here when I have a test tomorrow morning... Ask Hikari." 

"Ask Miyako, I don't want to talk about it!" spat the Child of Light and folded her arms on her flat chest.

"Well..." said the girl from the corner. "I kinda hoped Koushirou explained it to you..."

"He didn't! Obviously!" Daisuke snorted.

"We have a problem here, Takeru," Iori said slowly. "I think it concerns a certain someone called Yasashiiko."

"I... I... " the smaller blonde stuttered. 

"Due to some stupidity of hmm... certain members of our group, we have a big problem. You see one of us... how to put it correctly..."

"Is a transvestite," Taichi said.

"Taichi..." Yamato rolled his eyes.

"I didn't ask YOUR opinion, Yamato-kun!" the young man made a move as if to stand up. 

"It's OKAY!!! It's okay!" cried everyone and Iori grabbed his stick just in case.

"What's Yasashiiko-chan to do with it?" Takeru asked. 

"Yasashiiko-_chan_?" Mimi repeated slowly.

"Miyako has *peeeeep* turned Ken into a GIRL!!!" Daisuke shouted.

"QUIET!" roared the Chosen Children.

"If Ken hears it, he'll _kill_ me!" Miyako wept.

Takeru blinked innocently. 

"Ken is a girl?" he asked calmly, "But what has it to do with Yasa..."

Suddenly Takeru did a 180 degrees turn and pushed the door open holding a hand to his mouth as if he was about to be very sick. He didn't manage even two steps to the bathroom when somewhat rumpled and flushed Yasashiiko stepped into the bedroom wearing a Kaiser expression on her face.

"Miyako?" said Kaiser-Yasashiiko. "You. Did. *_Peeep_*. What?" 

tsuzuku... 

**Author**: ^_^;;;;;;; Dear Kara, the end is verrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyy far away.   



	11. Chapter Eleven In Which Ken Meets His De...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. Be happy...  
Ano, yakari fan - why the hell not? I can see Hikari and Yamato dating secretly, so let them. This is officially Yakari!   
I'm terribly late again, although I must admit your reviews compelled me to write this story and didn't let me sleep at night. I was about to give it up but for Kara. Thanks for kicking my ass in gear. (don't do it anymore, it hurts)   
All Daiken fans, I hear you. I'm going to think about. ^_-  
I repeat, this is a depression story, it won't be actually pretty and maybe there is no sense in it at all. 

**Pretty and Pregnant  
Chapter Eleven in Which Ken Meets His Destiny And Is Not Happy...**

It was like a still shot in a play or when you hit pause button on the VCR. Everyone froze. 

Jyou's eyes slightly bulged and the expensive highlighter fell out of his numb hands and drew a broad line on his beige trousers. Hikari gasped and leant on the wall as if about to faint. Yamato made a harsh move and finally saw the new girl's shape over Taichi's hair. His jaw dropped. 

Taichi turned into a sort of a Greek statue of drunken wine god except he had clothes on. Miyako crouched protecting her head with her hands and obediently waited for the wrath of the Kaiser. Mimi and Sora squeezed their eyes shut and held hands. Koushiro with a pitiful expression on his face and a red bruise over his eye froze behind Yasashiiko. Yasashiiko suddenly realised that everybody was staring at her and cautiously held her breath. 

Takeru was plastered against the door making miserable eyes at everyone. He thought _he_ was the focus of attention and decided to admit his mistake by kissing Ken and take punishment like a man.

The shinai (kendo stick) fell out of Iori's hands and hit Daisuke over the goggles.

"Holy shit..." Daisuke whimpered when the end of the shinai bumped on his nose. "ITAI!"

"Taichi, it's a _girl_!" said the blonde Teenage Wolf in shock.

"No shit. It's a girl," Taichi said.

"She's very pretty, ne?" Daisuke added.

"Ken is a girl?!" Jyou asked in disbelief.

"Is it Ken?!" Hikari gasped.

"Is it a girl?" Iori said weakly. 

"It has breasts... It must be a girl," Jyou gulped.

"Give me the stick, Iori, I'll push the skirt up and see if it's _really_ a girl," Yamato said. Ken straightened his back and glared at the blonde, blushing all over. Suddenly Yamato's grimace of wonder turned into a silly smile and he broke down laughing. "He's a girl!!!"

Koushirou sweatdropped. "Oh my..."

Ken was breathing heavily. "You..." he started but his voice was not intimidating - it came out as a squeaky whimper. At that, Yamato bend in two howling with laughter like a madman, and grabbed Taichi's shoulder to keep himself from falling over.

"Remind me what I'm doing here," Yasashiiko turned to Koushirou.

"You were going to kill Miyako," he said helpfully. But seeing the evil smirk that grazed the lips of the beautiful girl he paled. "Wait!" he cried, "You can't kill Miyako! She is you!" 

Yasashiiko blinked. The rest of the Chosen gave a puzzled glance to the Child of Knowledge and Miyako readily nodded. Yamato was moaning with laughter. Taichi felt rather ashamed of his friend's indignant behaviour.

"Forgive him," he said, "He's evil sometimes."

"Miyako gave a part of herself to complete the transformation," Koushirou rambled quickly, "Magic requires a part of the enchanter in exchange. This is an irreversible process, we can't turn you back to boy, you can't get free of Miyako, you are going to be linked until the spell's effect wears out. Of course, Miyako won't become a boy. But I must point out that messing up ingredients was a silly thing to do, Inoue-san. I think Ken is going to be a girl for a year with that much garlic in the potion," he finished. Daisuke was half-asleep by that time.

Everyone in the room looked at the poor indigo-haired girl who had terror written across her face. Then, Yamato broke into laughter.

"How can you!" Sora rounded on him.

"But he's.. he's..." Yamato gasped.

"It's not funny."

Yamato doubled on the bed and shook, laughing soundlessly.

"Imagine you woke up as a girl. What would you do?" Mimi asked fiercely. _He has no idea how close to becoming a girl he was_, she thought.

This only provoked a new collapsing fit of laughter from Yamato.

"Ah, he's hopeless..." Sora muttered.

"I'm... going to be a girl... " Yasashiiko whispered. "And I can't even kill Miyako?!"

"But... imagine the possibilities!" Sora said mildly. "Look at the positive side! There wasn't a boy who had a chance to experience a girl's life."

"Oh, this is inimitable!" Yamato moaned and sniggered into his fist. The new girl looked around, until her heated stare stopped on Koushirou's laptop. She picked it up and hurled at the Child of Friendship. 

"There!" she yelled. The owner of the laptop dashed after his precious, giving an awful screech.

The hottest Odaiba star yelped and ducked behind Taichi, who calmly caught the laptop, handed it down to Iori and proceeded to drag the madly giggling star out of the room. Everybody sighed in relief.

"Cheer up, 'sashiko-chan," Hikari placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's going be alright. We are always there for you, and you can ask us anything. Remember, that we love you." She half-embraced the poor girl and went out of the room.

"Where are you going, Hikari-chan?" Taichi frowned.

"I have a lot of homework," his sister said sweetly. 

"Don't worry, I'll take her home," Yamato poked her head into the room and cracked at the sight of the indigo-haired girl. Ken decided that he hated the blonde and that earned him the top position of his Those People Must Die list.

Daisuke facefaulted. "Homework!" he cried. "What time is it?"

It was already dark.

"I missed my Pokemon!" he rushed into the living room and switched TV on. "YES! Pokemon!" he shouted. "OH NO! The end!"

The Chosen filed out of the room, Miyako guarded by Sora and Mimi, and after some sulking Ken decided to join them before TV. He was tired. He couldn't believe that this horrible day was going to end.

Daisuke and Takeru burst out laughing at the TV screen.

"Go for it, Ryoga!" they shouted. "Look, it's Ranma-girl again! Yes, Nabiki is coming with hot water! Mwahaha!"

Daisuke turned to Yasashiiko, still grinning. "Ryoga turned Ranma into a girl!" he informed his former best friend.

"Not funny," the girl said darkly.

"Err.. Sashiko-chan," Mimi tapped her shoulder and jerked her hand away at once, "You want to stay here for some time? In that case Miyako is going to move to the couch here, and you take her room, kay?"

"Fine," Ken inclined his head. Kaiser in his head whispered tips on how to send Miyako headfirst into a nuthouse. Ken squashed that voice or maybe it was Yasashiiko who did this - he didn't know anymore.

tsuzuku...

Next chapter: Yasashiiko finds a boyfriend... sort of. Some Taichi bastardization.


	12. Chapter Twelve In Which Yasashiiko Start...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.  
This chapter is not pretty (and not yet pregnant! ^^) Taichi is 19, Ken is 16. The rating is a notch higher. 

**Pretty and Pregnant **  
by Wormmonsoul  
**Chapter Twelve In Which Yasashiiko Starts a New Life...**

It had been a week since that baleful day when Ken, a young Ichijouji male, disappeared from the face of the planet.

Yasashiiko woke up and stared at the sunlit ceiling. Miyako's room was so curiously designed that the morning sun just had to burn your eyes. It didn't make a pleasant morning altogether. Miyako's brother was shouting at TV as usual. Miyako herself had been banging on the door of the bedroom for fifteen minutes, demanding her clothes. To top it all, her stomach was in such a pain that she wanted to crawl into a nice dark damp hole and die there.

She sat up, her fingers ran into a wet spot on the bedsheets. Yasashiiko in a kind of stupefying horror raised her fingers to her face and stared at the blood there. 

The scream "Mama!!! I'm BLEEDING!!!" made Miyako's mother drop the pan with boiling sauce on the kitchen floor. Then there was another desperate scream, "First, Miyako turned me into a girl and now I'm bleeding to death!" Then Yasashiiko flew out of the room in blind panic and bolted to the bathroom, locking herself there. "HELP!!!" she screamed. "Call the ambulance! Somebody!!! She wants to KILL me! I don't want to die!!!"

"Girl never heard of periods," Miyako sighed. 

It took a considerable amount of time for the whole Inoue household to convince Ken through the bathroom door that a little blood wasn't the end of the world and that she would spoil the pyjamas if she didn't open the door now. 

Finally Ken let Miyako inside. The girl quickly filled the newbie on the subject of the menstruations.

"And you have THAT every month?" Ken gasped. "Complete with stomachache and bleeding? For a week? I mean, that's a lot of blood..." he added weakly. "I did read it in the biology book but I didn't believe it for a moment."

Miyako rolled her eyes, "Get in the shower and I'll find some sanitary pads." She roamed the contents of the drawer. "Figures that you have periods at the same time I do," she mumbled.

Yasashiiko blushed a deep red looking very much like Ken and muttering something like too much information here. Miyako waved a sanitary pad in the air. 

"This is Tampax. You will have to use it."

"How?"

"Err..." Miyako sweatdropped. She gave her a booklet. Ken nearly drowned in the bathtub when he read the description.

"It goes WHERE?!" he gasped. "Wait, and you have to WALK with it there?" he added faintly. "It STAYS there all day?"

"Surprise, surprise," Miyako shook her head. "I'll better find Always then."

Ken was still dealing with his shock in the steaming bathtub when Miyako showed her how to glue the pad to the knickers. 

"Earth to Sashiko! I'm demonstrating for the last time so you better pay attention! You don't want it to fall out of your knickers when you are walking in the street, right?"

Ken quickly calculated that if he stays a girl for 12 months, his wonderful spoiled body was going to have 12 periods each lasting for 4 days average. He would have to change pads 5 to 3 times a day, and that would make ... 240 to 144 sanitary pads, and he would have to change 192 sanitary pads in average! The number made his hair stand on ends. He sulked in the bath.

The next week was a nightmare and one day Yasashiiko broke down and beat the remote control into pieces, tore the pillow apart and threw Mantarou's favourite boots out of the window. She cried in the corner. There were no friends left for her in the big great world. Except for Wormmon. But Wormmon was Ken's digimon and she was not Ken anymore. She pressed the little digimon to her breast like a stuffed toy.

"Ken?" Wormmon asked. "How can I make you stop crying? Please, tell me what's wrong?"

"Mi-miyako hates me. She hides frogs in my bed and puts salt in my hot chocolate. She stole my shoes and my lipstick and she lost it! And then she wants me to learn to cook and she makes me wash my socks every day!.."

The girl sobbed.

"Jun makes me wear bras, shoes and skirts and watch stupid soap operas in the evening!"

Wormmon blinked.

"Mimi keeps me on a diet and I'm starving. I'm not allowed to eat sweets, not even ice-cream."

"That's cruel," the digimon frowned.

"And Sora teaches me how to make my hair. I have to get up an hour earlier to do my hair and make up. I.. I can't even play soccer with boys across the street! They tease me because I'm a girl and I should play with dolls." She sobbed and smeared her tears with the back of her hand, leaving dark stains of mascara and lipstick across her face. "And I... I don't have a home anymore!"

The digimon nudged her hand. 

"Yasashiiko, be brave, a good girl now, don't cry," he coaxed. "It'll get better with time. You have only 11 months and a half left."

The girl sobbed harder. 

"And Daisuke is not anymore the friend I knew! He can only stutter when we stay alone in my room. He doesn't tell me anything about his problems, and he blushes every time he looks at me!"

Wormmon sighed.

"But, Yasashiiko, I'm sure there is someone who deeply cares about you..."

The girl raised her face and her tears dried out instantly.

"Yes, there is," she said slowly. "Hikari told me that she would take care of me!"

She jumped up, snatched her coat and her shoes and ran out of the apartment. The door banged loudly after her. Wormmon blinked.

"Where are you going, Ken?" he said into space. 

Yasashiiko ran down the street trying to remember where Hikari lived. Soon she was impatiently ringing the bell sighed 'Yagami' and waited for Hikari to open the door. She rang twice but nobody answered. The girl lowered her head hopelessly. There was obviously no one at home. She sobbed and turned to leave.

The door opened. 

Yasashiiko looked up and found Taichi staring down at her in silence.

"Hi," Taichi said finally. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Yasashiiko," the girl said weakly. 

"Ah. Ken," Taichi scratched the back of his head and yawned. "Okay, come on in. Are you looking for anyone in particular?"

The indigo-haired stepped inside, shook off her shoes and hang up her light coat. Taichi went into the kitchenette to pour himself a glass of water. 

"I'm looking for Hikari," she followed him. 

"Hika is meeting her schoolmates. They want to make her a school newspaper reporter and shit."

Yasashiiko blushed. She didn't remember Taichi to be so rude and macho when she was a boy. He turned to her and gave her a skeptic look.

"And you need Hika for?.."

"I wanted to ask her if she could help me. Miyako doesn't want me in her house anymore."

"Ah, that bitch. You want to crush here?" Taichi asked. The phone rang and he swore and reached for the handset. The girl timidly asked him for a drink. He gave her his half-empty glass; she looked at it in horror and put it away.

"Yagami da, moshi-moshi," Taichi said in annoyed voice. "Ishida, baka yo! Doushita?" 

(~a/n Hello, this is Yagamis. Ishida, you idiot. What happened?~)

Yasashiiko interestedly looked around herself, it was the first time she visited Hikari's apartment. Beyond the kitchenette was the TV room with an angled sofa. The window had a nice panorama of Odaiba Ferris Wheel. There was a door to the bedroom to the right. It was either Taichi's or Hikari's, because she could see a piece of the floor in the doorway and it was a mess of books and clothes. An old soccer ball was hanging on the chair and the girl supposed it was Taichi's room after all.

"You want to take Hikari and Takeru to the ice-cream parlour? Look, Ishida, I'm warning you, you watch that your brother didn't do anything to Hika. Wakatta na? ... I trust you. But if she's not home in two hours' time you're dead, you heard me?! Good. Ja."

(~a/n Wakatta na? Understood, right? Ja. Bye.~)

Taichi threw the phone on the kitchen counter and opened the fridge. 

"You're hungry?"

"Huh?... Oh yes, I am!"

He handed her chips and Cola. They ate in silence and Taichi took his time to carefully study the girl before him. Yasashiiko was blushing all over. 

"Etto," he started. "How does it feel to be a girl, Ken?" (~a/n Err...~) 

"Please, don't call me that," she answered hurriedly.

"What's your name again?"

"Yasashiiko."

"Sou da na. Sashiko-chan, how old are you?" (~a/n Oh I see.~) 

The girl blinked, "Sixteen."

Taichi put away his chips and stepped closer to her. She started when he loomed over her and sank back into the counter.

"Are you really a complete girl?" he asked interestedly.

"What do you mean?" she panicked. She panicked more when he placed his hands on top of her bra.

"I mean this," he said. 

"Yes," she answered fearfully.

"Oh I see."

Taichi smiled. Then he cupped the back of her head and kissed her on mouth with a deep and rough kiss. She fought him.

"What are you doing?!" she whispered in shock. "Taichi-san, please, stop kissing me!"

"You'll be my first," he muttered and picked her up. Ken was completely at a loss and didn't understand a thing about what was happening. Taichi put her on the sofa and tugged off her top. Yasashiiko tried to struggle but as she had no clue to what was going on, she didn't struggle much. 

"Don't worry. You'll like it," the dark-haired boy said. "Don't fight me. You'll like it. You'll understand later. I promise I won't throw you away and you can stay here however long you want."

He kissed her passionately.

"But Taichi..."

"You're very pretty."

His hands found the small buttons on her skirt. By the time she realized what he was doing to her, it was too late. Soon all was over. Taichi kissed her for the last time.

"It'll be our secret, okay?" he said. "Sashiko-chan, this is a secret. Understood?"

She nodded, staring at him in fear.

"Come on, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping tonight," he said with a lopsided grin. 

tsuzuku...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~a/n  
*swallows painfully* Sorry to all Daiken lovers... There WILL be Daiken. Please, tell me who you want to see Yasashiiko with in next chapters?

I want to say that I don't have time to write until I deal with my studies. This warning concerns all of my fics. I believe that I've been grounded as well. Don't wait for me to update until much later. :_: I'm going to miss you all. Ja.


	13. Chapter Thirteen in Which Yasashiiko's T...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon.  
I'm back!! Thanks for reviews and love and support go to -   
TaiYama/AraLego Captor Sophie, syenite kai.zer (^____^ you're my review hero!), Ken Ichijouji, Crystal*Fantasy, Rika Rulez, wisegirl, mysticblackfairy (thanks for the rant ^^), clydethehedgehog87, Lil Pnay Skuld, yoshi86m, mystery, Ken's luver (thanks for the detailed reviews, I appreciate, very), Kitty-Ichijouji, Fallen Iceangel, TerrierLee, Anna Yolei, a yakari fan (thanks for yakari's idea!), Blue Sparkle Cloud, Kara (I'm writing, I'm writing ^^), Schizophrenic Kami (*shudder*), Malik's Angel, jj, kouji's girl wearing a bandana, lugga, alphadlta! And for all who voted for Daiken.. sure, but lemme torture them more, will ya? ^^ 

**Pretty and Pregnant**  
by Wormmonsoul  
**Chapter Thirteen in Which Yasashiiko's Troubles Begin: Koushirou!**

It was two weeks since she started her abodement in Yagami's apartment. Right now, she was sitting on the floor of Hikari's room, painting her toenails black and waiting for Hikari to come back from her summer classes so that she could angst her miserable fate to her. Hikari was usually late; she would go to ice-cream parlor with Yamato and one of his boyfriends. The Child of Light told her secretly that she was making it look like she was Yamato's girlfriend, because he didn't want everyone know that he was gay. (a/n I seem to confuse you all, I explain: Yamato is with Hikari, but he pretends he's gay because Taichi would be against him and Hikari)

When she was done turning herself into a goth, the door to her room opened and Taichi, the torturer, came in. He again ran away from soccer practice in college to visit her again. 

"Hey, Sashi!"

"I have a headache."

It obviously wasn't reason enough. Next moment, Yasashiiko was pinned to the floor, she desperately tried to protect her nails. Taichi started kissing her but the girl lay still.

"Hey, what's wrong, Sashi? You're not responding today."

"I told you I have a headache."

"Oh come on, if you had a headache you wouldn't look so lovely."

Taichi kissed her neck and began unbuttoning her black silk blouse. The girl blushed furiously.

"You think I'm lovely?

"Argh..." said Taichi who had just reached the interesting part - the cleavage of her blouse. He raised his head. "Sure. You're so hot." He undid one more button. His hand slowly raised the rim of her skirt.

"So you found Ken hot too?" 

"Gargh..." Taichi looked into her wide innocent eyes. "I'm not gay! Stop saying these stupid things!" 

"But basically... I'm am he and he is me, isn't that right?" She squirmed out of his loving embrace and Taichi ended up kissing the floor. He counter-attacked by gripping her under her knees and dragging her on the floor to him, like she was a doll.

"It's... not... right!" he panted. Yasashiiko kicked out but Taichi was already experienced at this, so he ducked her kick. They went tumbling across the floor kicking and punching each other until they ended up in the corner with Taichi on top of the spead-eagled girl, who had her skirt pushed up to her ears and her shirt half-down her elbows. 

"Dammit, I like it!!" the soccer star grinned and went for the kiss. 

At that the door stealthily opened and the redhead poked in. The redhead soon became the redface when observing the hentai scene in the corner of the room: Taichi was pulling the kickers down Yasashiiko's legs. The laptop fell out of his hands and thumped on his foot. 

"YAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHHHHHHHH!" Koushirou screamed. Yasashiiko nearly fainted, Taichi nearly became an inmpotent. 

"Hya!" They sprang apart. Yasashiiko was smart enough to pick her knickers and whip Taichi across the neck, screaming, "He was touching me, pervert!" But Koushirou was also smart, so he didn't buy it. 

"So, how long have you guys been doing this ... thing?" he jumped on his one foot to the table and lowered himself carefully into the chair. Cursing the heavy laptops, he nursed his aching foot. The laptop lay perfectly still on the floor, pointedly ignoring Koushirou's curses. (a/n evil laptops!!) Taichi and Yasashiiko exchanged a look. Then the girl began to sob pitiously.

"He..he.. he made me!!" she pointed an accusing finger at the footballer. "He took advantage of my innocence!"

"She seduced me! Look at her! Slut!" Taichi countered furiously. Koushirou sceptically surveyed Yasashiiko who pressed her knickers to her breast in panic. 

"Anyway, I know your little secret!" The computer genius winked. "Imagine if I tell everyone. The girls would tear you to pieces, Taichi, then burn you and make you eat needles. Daisuke would spit on you, Yasashiiko." He shrugged. "But to keep it secret, I want something from you."

"Yeah?" Taichi frowned. "NOT my porno! And no way I'm letting you watch Hikari bathing!"

"Oh no," Koushirou shuddered. "I would never wish for something like that! It would be fair, if I had my share of Yasahiiko too." He sent a lewd look her way. Neither she nor Ken ever suspected the redhead capable of such a look. 

"Oh no..." Yasashiiko whispered. Did she have to sleep with Koushirou as well?! 

"Oh yeah."

"Deal," said Taichi.

tsuzuku...

a/n Hya!!! I'm sooo bad!  
Just a notice: I updated What's Wrong With Being a Blonde - Last chapter! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen in Which Yasashiiko's T...

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Digimon. Rejoice.  
Special thanks to those who reviewed ^____^ : Ken's luver (about the goth thing - I'm happy to do some fan service ^^), JACOB, Gabe, Crystal, Athena, $%^^*&**&%$ (yeah, I live on reviews). 

**Pretty and Pregnant**  
by Wormmonsoul  
**Chapter Fourteen in Which Yasashiiko's Troubles Continue: Jyou!**

Depression. 

Ken opened his eyes and found that he was in a strange room.

"Shiranai tenjou.." he said slowly. 

Ken sighed. It was 8 in the morning. He studied his hands and saw that he was a she. One black nail was bitten. Mimi would never let him hear the end of it. Bad. Hikari went to the boyscout camp for a week before the school started and accidentally, Yamato was the leader of her group. Sora and Mimi went to the USA for a week. Miyako was visiting her sister's family. He was so lonely. So miserable. He had such a headache.

When Ken had depression like this, when he was a boy, he was comforted by his best friend. He tried to imagine Daisuke's reaction if he turned up in his apartment now... Panicking Daisuke. Daisuke eager to please. Horny Daisuke. Boo, scary.

The pillow smelt of Koushirou. Last night... Last night they went to a club with Jyou. 

_Let me think..._

There was loud music and a small feeling that Yasashiiko shouldn't be there. Jyou drank a lot. Actually, the three of them drank a lot, that's why she couldn't remember everything straight away. They danced. They drank and danced. They danced and drank...

Then Jyou climbed on the scene. Danced with a strip-girl. Began his sole strip show. Was dragged in his striped shorts, screaming, away by the bullies. She remembered that his chest was so pale, it glowed blue in the neon light. It was kind of pretty if you were a ghost. She remembered that they were searching for his clothes and couldn't find the shirt. Then some big guy started making passes at Jyou and bought him a lot of whiskey, which Jyou drank eagerly. Then the man miraculously disappeared with Jyou, and Koushrou and she had to look for him for a quarter of an hour before they discovered him in the storeroom, locked in a solid kiss with that guy. Then they had a serious talk with Jyou. Several mutual punches away, they exited the club. It was no fun, anyway.

They were walking across Odaiba, singing Megumi Hayashibara's songs. 

zankoku na tenshi no you ni  
shounen yo shinwa ni nare   
(Like a cruel angel,  
young boy, become the legend!)

aoi kaze ga ima  
mune no doa wo tataite mo  
watashi dake wo tada mitsumete  
hohoenderu anata  
(A blue wind is now  
knocking at the door to your heart, and yet  
you are merely gazing at me  
and smiling.)

sotto fureru mono  
motomeru koto ni muchuu de  
unmei sae mada shiranai  
itaike na hitomi  
(Something gently touching-  
you're so intent on seeking it out,  
that you can't even see your fate yet,  
with such innocent eyes.)

dakedo itsuka kidzuku deshou  
sono senaka ni wa  
haruka mirai mezasu tame no  
hane ga aru koto  
(But someday I think you'll find out  
that what's on your back  
are wings that are for  
heading for the far-off future.)

Then *somehow* they found themselves in a police department, in a funny room with mirrors. In that very room, they finished the bottle of tequila that Jyou won at the strip show. Then came a kind policeman and told them that he called up Kido, but Jyou's father refused to drive to the police department to collect his son. Instead, Koushirou's parents were coming. It was nice of him, really.

Then, she woke up in an unfamiliar room with the unfamiliar ceiling.

Yasashiiko sighed. She had a headache. And depression on top of it. And just to make things worse, school was starting in a week, and it meant that Ken's classmates were going to meet Yasashiiko. She didn't look forwards to it at all. 

"Shiranai tenjou," she repeated slowly. 

The door opened. Rubbing his head with a towel, Jyou came into the room. He stopped and gave Yasashiiko a guilty glance.

"I'm going to the library, bye," he said. He grabbed his stuff and left. There was something awkward in the way he left. He was so nice to her last night.

Then the realisation hit home. Yasashiiko moaned in horror at the memory.

"I slept with Jyou!"

tsuzuku.

a/n shiranai tenjou - unfamiliar ceiling, the quote and the song Zankoku na Tenshi no Thesis is taken from Neon Genesis Evangelion. The translation was taken from animelyrics.com  
So, the things are progressing. Next chapter, it's Daiken! ^_-   
Ah, I'm announcing the couples in this story (but I'm not telling who the father is!). Note that Ken is Yasashiiko: Taiken, Koushiken, Jyoken, Daiken, Ioken, Kaiken, Taken, Yamaken. ^___^ Ja!


	15. Chapter Fifteen in Which Yasashiiko Find...

** Disclaimer:** Not mine except for the madness.   
Ah, I was so busy having holidays... **himitsu**, I love your reviews, how could I forget you! You're the best! Thanks, **blackout12** for so many reviews, you've no idea how I loved them. ^_^ **Syenite** (what's your new name, hm?), you wanted Daiken? Here it is, hopefully. For all who waited, this is a present, and I'd like to think a good one. ^___^

**Pretty and Pregnant**  
by Wormmonsoul  
**Chapter Fifteen in Which Yasashiiko Finds Her True Love**

Yasashiiko was depressed. Not only she had lived as a girl for nearly a month, but she managed to sleep with 3 boys too: Taichi, Koushirou, and Jyou. It was awful if you come to think about it. 

Really really in a bad mood. She was afraid of Taichi that's why she couldn't go to Hikari's room which served as her home for now. Koushirou's place was not bringing good memories either. Jyou avoided her. The girls were all away, and she wouldn't go to them for advice anyway. She had heard that Takeru was looking for her, but she didn't want to see him after he tricked her and kissed her. She was aimlessly roaming the streets.

She began to appreciate the life Ken had had. Forget all the Kaiser nonsense, he was lucky to be born a boy, to have friends. 

Yasashiiko stopped in the middle of the street and looked up at the high apartment building that was kind of familiar. Of course, when Ken was depressed, his feet brought him to the only place of solace he knew – to Motomiya Daisuke's house.

Feeling a great deal apprehensive and a bit timid, Yasashiiko rang the bell. The door was opened by none other but Motomiya Jun who was chewing her dinner. Jun's jaw dropped and food almost dropped out too. 

"Yasa!" she whispered in awe. "You've finally recognized your greatest truest love! Ah, my bro'd be ecstatic!"

"I … well… sort of…"

Jun grabbed her arm and flung her inside. She scanned suspiciously the hall leading to her apartment and assured there were no spies after the pretty girl, slammed the door shut. 

"Quiet!" she whispered. "Okay, here's the plan. You go to Daisuke room and I fetch the cake, candles and music. In case you need me, I'll be watching out for the folks. And by no means thank me!!! Romance is all you have to think about now… Wish you luck!"

Yasashiiko was propelled into Daisuke's room. Jun stuck the tray with the cake pinned all over with candles through the door and winked.

"He's moping on his bed, bad mood, very. Be careful. Bites. Just give him the cake, righty?" She was gone. The room was quiet, still, dark. 

"Who's there?" growled an unfamiliar voice from the bed and Yasashiiko was terrified that she got the wrong apartment. Daisuke turned around and faced her.

***

Daisuke took another slice of the cake, dug his finger in and pulled out the candles. He mournfully chewed the cake. Yasashiiko guiltily swallowed her piece. The silence was awkward. The food was gone. They were sitting as far from each other as possible. The floor between them was strewn over with Gameboy cassettes, shorts and shirts, anime posters, manga stuff, magazines – some clearly suffered scissors cuts. It wasn't the cleanest room in the world. But it was the second home for Ken and Yasashiiko didn't mind the mess; after all, she didn't feel much clean herself.

There was nothing left to do but to fill in the talk. 

"Hi," said Yasashiiko finally.

Daisuke reddened in the face and muttered 'hi'. Ken sadly reflected that as a girl he had a paralyzing effect on the redhead. 

"So, how're you these days?" Daisuke asked, blushing. 

"Not so bad. You?" 

In the next room the voice of Chris de Burgh broke out, singing loudly, "Lady in red is dancing with me, chin to chin.."

Yasashiiko chocked on her cake and cursed Jun and her weird ideas of 'romance'. Daisuke muttered something. The music was so loud it sounded like a rumble of the avalanche.

"What?!" yelled the girl over the voice of Chris de Burgh. 

"NOT BAD ALSO!" Daisuke yelled back. "AND HOW'S YOUR MOTHER?"

"I DON"T KNOW!" she shouted.

"And when you turned to me and smiled, It took my breath away!" cried Chris de Burgh. The music seemed to grow louder reaching the volume of an exploding bomb. 

"I HAVEN'T SEEN HER FOR A MONTH! HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT SHE DID TO MY ROOM?" the girl yelled. "HIKARI LET ME IN FOR NOW!"

"NICE WEATHER, ISN'T IT?" he shouted back. Ken wondered if the redhead had heard what she was saying. Then, the roll of thunder joined in the cacophony of the evening. Out the window the lightning flashed across the blackened sky. 

"YEAH! LOOKS LIKE RAINING!" added Daisuke.

It's a blown tornado, Ken thought angrily. Why is that after I became a girl nobody hear me and take me as a normal person? It's as if they don't know me! I'm still Ken! 

Her frustration was building up. Neither Taichi nor Koushirou ever considered that the girl is partially Ken. They had no respect for her. She wasn't one of them anymore, she wasn't 'their bunch' – she was a girl. She had those swinging things on her chest, and legs, and a skirt, and red lipstick on her lips. A girl. What has become of her life? – cleaning, serving, being pretty, not very clever, serving, cleaning, being pretty, pretty, cleaning, not very clever, pretty, serving… If anything was out of order, it was she to blame. Why didn't she put dirty socks in the washing? Why isn't soup very tasty? Why are you watching a soap opera when it's my boxing time, move it, girl, from oh my precious TV?! Why aren't you here when I need you, stupid girl?!

It was unbearable. Ken wanted to rip something apart like those stupid soccer magazines on the floor. There were no troubles when he was a boy, except saving the world. He was jealous of his former life. Even my friend is like this, he thought, his fists clenched. Even I was like this… Oh god, was I? What does Daisuke think about me now? Is he afraid of me? Why is he staring at me? Why are his eyes that strange? Is there something on my face? Is he trying to find any resemblance to Ken in me? I want to be Ken once more. 

"DO YOU THINK IT'LL BE A STORM?" Daisuke shouted.

"Why do you talk as if I'm stupid?"

"MAYBE IT'S NOT SO BAD. THE HEAT WAS CRAZY IN THE LAST WEEK, DON'T YOU THINK?"

"And I hardly know This beauty by my side, Lady in Red…"

"Daisuke, isn't there anything else to talk about except weather?"

The thunder clapped over their heads and the lights flickered out for a single moment. 

***

"Hmm," muttered Syenite Kai, looking up at the balcony of Motomiya's apartment. "That's not good. There must be Daiken." 

She had a brilliant idea. The thunder rolled in the sky, and the wet sound of running feet was merged with the rain. (a/n Sorry! ^^ Syenite, you wanted to get in the fic, here's your chance! Go, go, go!!!)

Yasashiiko stood up. She regretted visiting Daisuke and more than ever felt ashamed of what she was. Jun's music stopped. The girl darkly wished the elder Motomiya was hit with lightning along with her stereo. Everything was suspiciously quiet.

"Bye," she said.

"Bye," said Daisuke.

Downhearted to the point of crying, Yasashiiko pulled the doorhandle and found that the door was locked. 

"What the hell?!" she swore. "Open up, JUN!"

Jun giggled behind the door. Syenite Kai took another glance at the script and took out a whip. While Yasashiiko tried to break out of the room, Svenite Kai crept into Tokyo's main power station thingy (a/n I SWEAR I made it up before the US Blackout, I swear! Now the cat's out of the bag, and Syenite, you're going to repeat the NY here! Back to narration --->) whipping several officers unconscious as she progressed.

"Damn it, Daisuke, help me!" Yasashiiko cried. At this moment Syenite Kai reached her destination. The boy sprang up and made a step. Syenite Kai pulled the red lever. All light was gone. Tokyo was immediately enveloped in darkness. Syenite Kai giggled and vanished from the fic to her respective home.

"What in the name of Angemon…" said Yasashiiko in the still darkness of the room. Behind her there was a loud crash and whimpering as Daisuke hit the stack of magazines and fell to the floor.

"Daisuke?"

"Mng?"

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"Did you hurt yourself?" she asked worriedly.

"No. But my Gameboy is gone to pieces now. Damn."

"Your fault for leaving it on the floor."

"Stop rubbing it in! I'm miserable enough. Stay where you are," he grunted, "I'll crawl to you myself."

"I can't see anything! Where are you? Don't you have matches? Lighters? Candles? Flashlights? Cel phones? Glowing stickers? The cake! There are candles! Now if I can reach the taaAAAAAAARGH!"

Something grabbed her ankle and she kicked out, screaming.

"It's okay! It's me! OUCH!! It's me, Daisuke!"

"Oh."

Daisuke's hand crept up her leg as he struggled to stand up. Warmth shot through her stomach but she decided she wouldn't give in and that his hand must go away now.

She said in a strained voice, "What do you think you're doing, Daisuke?"

"Dunno? Sorry?"

"Don't 'sorry' me! Get your hand out of my skirt!"

There was an embarrassed snuff from the boy, and then his hands settled on her breast. Angrily she thought, if he was doing it deliberately.

"Daisuke?"

"What is it this time?" he asked fearfully.

"Guess? It's my 'boobs'."

"Hell! Then point me to where I'm allowed to touch you or something!"

Yasashiiko took his hand and placed it on her stomach. He had a warm hand. His arm slipped round her body and she found them standing by the door face to face. She couldn't see him, but she felt his heat and his breath. His other arm went around her shoulders, and she almost snuggled up to him. It was like back to being Ken… Daisuke had his arms around him, smiled at him, asked stupid things…

"Is it true that you and Takeru are dating?" he asked. "Of course I don't believe everything Jun tells about you," said the honest Daisuke, "but I want to know the truth."

"What?!"

"Are you and Takeru…"

"I heard you," Yasashiiko was still in shock. "No, I don't date Takeru or anything," she shook her head. "But.."

"Butt? I didn't touch anything!" 

"Damn," Yasashiiko stepped away, furious at his stupidity. She wasn't cautious enough. Her foot slipped on a magazine (a/n conveniently placed there by me), and she fell to the floor with a cry, and Daisuke, who was still clinging to her, crushed on top of her. 

"OUCH! IT HURT! Daisuke, you little noisy brat! Watch where you're falling, you idiot son of a cow. Get OFF! It hurts! I told you 5 hundred times it hurts! Frigging psycho! SMOOOOCHH!

Daisuke's lips closed over her mouth. At first, Ken flew into panic, too well remembering Taichi and Koushirou and all the unpleasantness she had to experience with them; but Daisuke was all different. His weightless lips hovered warmly over her lips, splashing her face with hot breath. Ken almost regretted it, when he drew away.

She reached out and touched his cheek. It was burning hot. A warm feeling traveled up and down her stomach in a single wave: a pleasant sensation that she had never had with others.

"I'm sorry, Ken," muttered Daisuke.

Ken. She trembled at this.

"I'm not Ken, Daisuke. I wish I was," she whispered. "Daisuke…"

Her hands went around his neck. Daisuke embraced her in return – gently and tentatively. The darkness and silence were soothing and his noisy breathing was the only sound Yasashiiko wanted to hear. The warm rise and fall of his ribcage made her happy and sad at the same time.

She wanted to stay like this the whole night. In the darkness she could pretend she was a boy. Finally Yasashiiko understood it. It was nostalgia. She missed being Ken.

"Hey, don't worry," Daisuke said as if reading her thoughts. "There are only 10 months left. And Koushirou-sempai could make a mistake and you can become Ken even sooner than that."

It reassured her. It was like a hot bath of rose petals for her heart. Soon.. her humiliation ends.

"Daisuke, do you know what it is like to be a girl?"

"No, of course not."

"I want someone to protect me. Someone strong to hold me and to tell me that he loves me. For that someone I want to be the prettiest and the dearest and the only one in the world. I would do anything for that someone, because I love him. This is what I feel. This is the only way I imagine my life to be now." Daisuke didn't answer for a long time and Yasashiiko guessed he either didn't understand her or fell asleep as she talked. But soon the redhead sighed. She shivered in pleasure as the small airflow touched her hair and moved it out of her eyes.

"Can I be that someone, please, Ken?" he asked. It made her world spin faster. To love Daisuke, she thought excitedly, and to be loved by him – forever…

"Yes," she whispered. She tightened her arms around his neck. "Yes!"

"Yes!!!" cried Jun behind the door. Daisuke and Yasashiiko sweatdropped. 

"Why don't you let us out, Jun?!" the girl shouted. 

"Yeah! Cause I want to take a pee, neechan!" Daisuke hit the door with his fist. "I mean, I can piss from the balcony. But Ken is a girl and… OOPS," he froze with his mouth open. "Oh, I'm sorry, Ken, Sashiiko. I didn't mean to be that stupid!"

Yasashiiko burst out laughing. She heard the door being unlocked and Jun appeared in the doorway with a lit candle in her hand. The elder Motomiya surveyed the scene on the floor with appreciation.

"Now, I'll let you out if you two kiss," she said. 

The girl and the boy at her feet blushed.

"Ah, what the hell…" Yasashiiko said and pulled Daisuke into a long kiss. For now she believed that her destiny was sealed in Daisuke's lips, that she was secure, and she was happy.

That's what she believed anyway…

tsuzuku

a/n I guess this fic needs finishing, so maybe five more chapters and it's over. ^_-


	16. Chapter Sixteen in Which Yasashiiko Gets...

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Digimon, blah blah. I'm actually happy that I was feeling crazy enough to get this chapter done. Ano, my thanks go to everyone who reviewed and read this mad fic. *blows kisses* Thanks, Ken's luver, Ivgie Sole, Blackout12, and wisegirl! Yep, Yasashiiko is getting pregnant... no doubt about that! ^^;;;

**

Pretty and Pregnant

**  
by Wormmonsoul  
**Chapter Sixteen in Which Yasashiiko Gets a Condom**

"Ichijouji Ken!"

Null reaction. Ignorance. Oblivion. Gone. With the Wind.

"Ichijouji Ken?"

This name sounds familiar... She sighs. It's just Daisuke's kiss from the night they spent together (and you nice kiddies under 17 don't want to know what happened then oh yeah) that makes her so sweet inside and her finger wanders over her lips dreamily. Big dreamy eyes the colour of violets.

"Ichijouji? Ken?"

_What?!_

With a start she wakes up in the classroom. Great, first day in school and sooo many things to explain. 

"Ah," the teacher sighs in satisfaction when she springs up and his doting eyes stop on her. "Finally, you're awake, Ichijouji-kun. Why are you wearing a skirt?"

"Well, you see, I'm a girl," Yasashiiko mumbles. Boys' eyes are glued to her and girls' mouths fall open. "I mean, I'm his girl-cousin, sensei!" she hisses. "My name is Ichijouji Yasashiiko."

"Pussy cat!" someone whispers. 

"Meow," the one on the right drawls. She gives them a finger behind her back which they study with an astonished interest. This is genius's school; polite attitude, good marks and evil minds rule the universe of this school. 

"Go write your name on the blackboard," the teacher says.

Yasashiiko makes a step and crushes to the floor. Somebody has placed a schoolbag in her way, and that someone seems to be having a keen interest in her legs right now. Laughter. Chalk makes a saw sound as she writes the four kanji of her name. The teacher has two round gawking eyes. She has made four mistakes. And she shouldn't write her name in kanji, after all, she's a girl, right? Yes, thank you, sensei, I'll remember. Where my cousin is, sensei? Ah well, you see… he went abroad to study, yes, to study in the USA, in Paris. Ah, Paris is in France. 

_I hate Geography._

Of course. I mean, he's in France, where he studies Spanish.. Okay, French, he's studying French. 

_And why don't you **** off?!_

Me? I'm from Osaka, I guess... What district I lived in? Oh, I .. I don't remember, I was too little when we moved… to Kyoto, and no, I don't remember Kyoto well either, we moved a lot all over Japan, one night here, the other there.. Thank you, sensei. 

_Old bastard._

Well, it is damn obvious now that Ichijouji Ken, the genius, is long gone to a big blown nowhere and there is no way I'm going to pass today's math test because the figures are all so funny, so funny it hurts to look at them. And what is that cute thingamabob over that gismo with so many zeros my eyes won't concentrate on them before the point? Dammit.

***

Alright, Yasashiiko, it's time to educate you a little. The school year has begun, and there will most certainly boys in your classroom who will make passes on you, write you love letters, and eventually ask you out," Mimi made a stern face at the indigo-haired girl who was on the floor and being held down by Sora and Miyako against her attempts to run away. The girls brought her to Miyako's apartment after school and were instructing her about boys. Better late than never.

"First of all, consult us before accepting any offers of that kind. That's what girls always do - asking the opinion of their friends," Sora said.

"Don't kiss on the first date!" Miyako stuck in.

Yasashiiko raised her eyes, "Why not?" After all, she did let Daisuke kiss her and kiss her and again kiss her - and they weren't even dating, and he was okay with it, so what was the problem?

"Poor, Sashi, you don't know anything!" Miyako sighed. "If you let them do everything they want, they'll think you're a whore and they dump you. Moreover, they'll spread rumors about you and you can wave goodbye to your reputation. Never let them touch you! Blush if needed. Cry out as if you're surprised at their perversity! Look away when they want to kiss you! Tell them that you're not ready. Hit them with a bat. Smack their faces into the dirt and watch them eat it! Tell teachers they're harassing you! Finally, read magic books and figure a way to turn them into a _girl_ so that they know their place!!!" Miyako was panting, her face red after that long proud tirade. She added calmly, "These are simple tricks for them to fall in love with you."

"And when you have a steady boyfriend, you begin to be jealous of him," Sora said firmly and Mimi nodded in agreement.

"I.. I do have a steady boyfriend!" Yasashiiko said loudly. 

"WHO?!" they cried in unison. 

"Daisuke," the girl answered. 

"NO WAY!"

"You don't know what it's like to have a boyfriend!" Mimi shouted.

Yasashiiko brushed the invisible dust off her skirt. "Well, we go out to the movies, he treats me to ice-cream, hangs on every word I say, we make out when his parents don't look, I sleep him and he tells me he loves me. Is that enough to be registered as a couple?" 

She smiled sweetly at the bewildered faces of the girls. 

"Wait a sec," Mimi muttered. "You SLEEP with him? As in, have IT with him?"

"Sure. We like."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!!" That was both Sora and Miyako. Mimi dropped on the sofa and had hysteria. She sprang up to Yasashiiko in a flash of a moment.

"Oh my God!!!" she cried and shook the poor girl by the shoulders. "She is dead serious!" Sora and Miyako began to wail their lamentation, cuddling on the floor and rocking back and forth. Everything turned chaotic. Mimi had a cushion and that cushion was flying across the room and she went after it and footballed it back. And back. And back. Miyako was trying to tear her lavender hair out without success. Sora begged her to tell her it wasn't true, and to slap her awake from that nightmare. Miyako slapped her, and Sora went down but then jumped to her feet and tried to tear Miyako's hair from Miyako. 

Yasashiiko blinked owlishly and said, "What, did I do something wrong?"

They went still. She could see them thinking up the response. It was ominous the way they glared at her.

"Dear Sashi-chan," Sora started. "Girls don't sleep with boys JUST LIKE THAT YOU WHORE I'LL SHOW YOU I'LL GET YOU FOR BEING SO DUMB AND GETTING LAID WITHOUT ANY SHAME -"

Luckily, Miyako and Mimi clasped their hands over her mouth but the redhead kept struggling out. 

"Listen, klutzy," Mimi sighed. "It's no use crying over spilt milk that your cat licked up. You're half a guy and that does it."

"Hey!" Yasashiiko frowned. Mimi dropped something in her hand. The indigo-haired looked down at the small plastic package with a funny something in it. 

"At least, I hope you're using it when you sleep with him."

"And what is it?" she asked.

"A condom," said the pink-haired know-all in a tone that implied Yasashiiko was hopeless.

"Hey, lemme have a look!!" Miyako grabbed it interestedly.

"Miya! Give the condom back to Yasashiiko! She needs it more than you do!" Mimi gave a very grave look to the dumbfounded girl, who indeed had heard about condoms but never gave them any serious thought, being a boy who didn't date girls and so on. "Use it!" If a glare could kill Mimi would be a murderer. 

"Okay," Yasashiiko said quickly. To tell the truth, that night as she and Daisuke stayed home alone and didn't bother with simply going to sleep, Yasashiiko produced this gismo to her boyfriend and asked him to put it on. He wanted to know first - what the hell it was, and second - how on earth to put it on? And they decided they could live without it, thank you very much. 

But before this fateful talk, something fateful else happened to Yasashiiko that day, that I want to tell you. She went to Yagami's apartment to pick up her stuff. She had returned to her home sweet home since she and Daisuke started dating, and both tidings gladdened her mother's heart (and Wormmon's), who quickly un-pinked Ken's room and laid her bed with Ken's old purple blanket with cute wormmons all over it. There was her lipstick and her body lotion left in Hikari's room (and she still had the key from Yagami's apartment), that is why she went into the Child of Light's room as if it belonged to her. And lo! She saw. 

She saw the aforementioned Child of Light lay on the bed, with her dress on the floor, her bra thrown over the back of the chair, and with Child of Friendship who was kissing her breasts. Passionately. And Hikari was moaning. 

'Oh, shit,' Yasashiiko thought worriedly, 'Better get out of here before they noticed me!' She stumbled back through the door, happy that they paid her no mind, but stopped short in her tracks. 'Wait. Yamato and Hikari?! And she didn't even tell me! I wonder if Taichi knows. No, of course, he doesn't know or he would kill Ishida.' Suddenly, she remembered how many times Hikari stayed late because of Yamato and Takeru. All those time when she needed her to drive Taichi off her. And later, Koushirou. And when Yasashiiko was in pain, Hikari had fun with Yamato?!' The very thought sent her in fury. Giving up reason, she turned back.

"Hey, YOU!" she shouted at the happy pair. 

Yamato looked up in horror, then relaxed visibly.

"It's only you, Ken, I was scared it was Taichi!" 

Hikari blushed purple and grabbed her lover's shirt to cover herself. Yasashiiko raved on.

"It's not ONLY me! I swear, I'll tell everyone, and Taichi would be the first! How dare you lie to us! How dare you leave me with Taichi when you felt like a quick PEEP!"

"Please, don't tell Taichi!" Hikari cried desperately. "Sweet kind Yasashiiko, please, don't tell him, I beg you! He'll do something horrible to Yamato!"

"Ken, you can't be serious," Yamato was shocked. The indigo-haired girl howled with laughter. 

"Why don't you laugh NOW, Ishida! Isn't it hilarious?!" she grinned. "Come on, give me a smile, laugh like you laughed at me when I was turned into a girl!"

"This is awful!" Hikari sobbed. Yamato comforted her. The indigo-haired surveyed the scene victoriously. The blonde turned to her, determined.

"Ken, please, don't tell anyone. I'll do anything you want," he said. "But leave Hikari out of this." 

Yasashiiko wanted nothing from him at this moment. If there had been an Indian bonfire in the room she would have been dancing around it and shaking her battle axe, and watch Yamato's and Hikari's faces as they burned in the fire. Then, she came to her senses.

"Deal," she said. "I'll think up something for you, Ishida. And this won't be pretty." With this, she went out of Yagami's apartment with a happy grin on her face. 

She never imagined that she would be seeking Ishida's help the very next day. 

tsuzuku

Next: Yasashiiko faces her old self, finds herself imprisoned and who is her knight in shining armor to steal her away but Hida Iori! ^_^ Together they embark on an adventurous adventure! And wait a second, who is kissing her Daisuke?!! 

a/n If there is something unclear, unsolved, left unsaid in this fic, please, tell me, since I'm too lazy (^___^) to reread it and I hafta patch up the end fast. Ja nee!


	17. Chapter Seventeen in Which Yasashiiko Is...

**Disclaimer:** don't own Digimon, write fanfiction. 

**Pretty and Pregnant **  
by Wormmonsoul  
**Chapter Seventeen In Which Yasashiiko Is Lost and Lonely**

Yasashiiko sadly regarded the document in her hand. She had zero-zero-zero per cent in all subjects, even PE. And she was kicked out of Tamachi Private. What a shame for the name of Ichijouji!

So she signed to Odaiba High but kept it as a surprise for Daisuke. Next day she arrived at Odaiba High. It was lesson time. Instead of Daisuke, she ran into Taichi and as soon as she did, she started to run away.

Two pairs of feet drummed on the floor, braked at the corner and flew upstairs. 

"Yasashiiko!" Taichi bellowed. He was too close behind her! She dashed into the left-side corridor on the second floor. Nobody walked the corridor. They seemed to be the only ones alive here. She had no idea where he was but she was looking for the only person who could save her from the maniacal sex-deprived Taichi, and that person was Ishida Yamato. She desperately needed his help!

"Wait! Let's talk!"

_Oh yeah, talk? I'm not insane, thank you!_

Yasashiiko had a nightmare sequence with him overtaking her and then having his freaked way with her in the nearest shed… and sped up along the corridor. Turning the corner, she bumped into something alive and soft. Yamato!!! No, it was Hida Iori. She grabbed onto the little ninja's arm. 

"Save me!" she whispered hoarsely just as Taichi reached out for her.

"Yasashiiko-san?" the boy gasped.

"Argh!" Yasashiiko tightened her grip on his arm. He drew out his shinai and smacked Taichi's hand away. Always a gentleman, Iori.

"Yasashiiko, what can I do for you?"

"Take me – wherever you're going!" she demanded. 

"Well, I was on my way to the IT classroom.."

"Good! That's the perfect place considering that it has locks inside. Now – start walking!" 

The girl grabbed Iori and using him and his shinai stick as a shield, backed down the corridor until she reached the promised classroom. The soccer captain gave her a dark meaningful look. I'll meet you someplace, said this look. She hurled herself and Iori inside the classroom.

"Saved!" she moaned. "But not for long! I must find Yamato. Oh my god, what if I don't find him? Oh, what to do?!"

"Yamato?" Iori waved his hand at the window. "He's in the school yard, flirting with his boyfriend…"

Oh yeah, really, Yasashiiko thought. Tell it to Hikari… She trembled. The panic was peeling off her like second skin and Iori seemed to grow worried as well.

"Why do you need him for? What's happened?"

"He harasses me!" the girl nearly shouted. "Taichi, he made me sleep with him! You have to believe me, Iori! Don't tell Daisuke, please!"

"I'll believe anything about Taichi," Iori replied darkly. "It's okay now. We'll make him sorry he was born. I'll help you. Yamato will be glad to help too. He suffered enough from him."

Now Yasashiiko remembered that Iori was Yamato's best friend. She watched the little guy walk determinately towards the door.

"Wait, you're not leaving me here alone! Taichi might break the door or something!"

"Right," Iori looked around. There were only computers in sight. Suddenly his eyes shone bright with an idea. "You can go into the Digiworld!" he said. "Use my Digivice. Taichi won't be able to follow you. And you can go back wherever you want."

"Thank you so much!" the girl grabbed Iori in a tight hug. Next moment they were saying goodbyes before the computer screen and Iori promised her to find Yamato and deal with Taichi.

The bright light engulfed Yasashiiko and as soon as she disappeared from the real space and time, the little samurai rushed down the corridor to find the blonde. He had no idea that the computer that took Yasashiiko was having a most tough dilemma.

According to its files the person who went to the Digiworld right now was Ken Ichijouji, 16, Child of Kindness, MALE. Every characteristic matched except the last one. The computer started to have a headache. And then the solution was found. 

When Yasashiiko emerged from the Gate, she found herself in the forest, on top of a naked boy. It wasn't like she wasn't used to naked boys either under or on top of her, but understand her shock, this particular one was… herself, male version. Spike-haired with a grin on his face. 

"Well, well, well," he said in a smug voice. "Long time no see, _Ken_."

A loud peel of mad laughter followed.. 

"Kaiser-san?!" She started looking for help but the forest was empty and help wasn't coming.

"Gee, am I going to enjoy this!" Kaiser sneered. Clothes slowly appeared on his body, and so did glasses, small variety of black rings/spirals and of course, the whip. "And to think, Ken as a girl, and completely mine to play with! Baby, no one's coming to pick you up, right? No one knows you're here…"

She went white with despair. Kaiser disappeared into the bushes, black-ringed a horde of Tyrannomon, swung Yasashiiko across the spiked back of one, and soon found a new base. Wormmon was waiting for them, painfully aware that Kaiser returned to the Digital land and not liking it one bit.

Well, you know what kind of freak Kaiser was. 

He proclaimed Yasashiiko his slave and proceeded to do with her everything he thought was right to do with a slave. 

"Why, you beast!" she screamed and banged on the door of her prison. "You're worse than Taichi! Just you wait while Daisuke gets here and beats you senseless! I'll tell him everything you made me do, in DETAIL! And then he'll rot you right here! I wish Ken was here to kick your sorry ass!..." 

And so on and so forth. But at night another variety of cries rose over the neighbouring forest and if anything, this was the mighty beacon for the Chosen Children. If only they cared to come. 

And Yasashiiko suffered in loneliness or sometimes with Wormmon. Until the day when her saviour appeared at the foot of the Kaiser's base. 

It was Hida Iori. 

***

When Iori returned with Yamato to the IT classroom, Yasashiiko disappeared and the computer screen was black. Iori suspected something had gone wrong. He sent Yamato to find Taichi and fix him with a black eye just in case, and himself he rushed off to find Takeru and borrow the Digivice. In return for the Digivice he told him the story of Yasashiiko and Taichi. And then he was off to the Digiworld. And Takeru went to Daisuke. 

He found nothing. No trace of the girl. Puzzled, he went back and with some help from Koushirou hacked into the Diginet. The news was big there. Kaiser was back. So, he quickly mobilized the Chosen Children troop to rescue the girl. Miyako, Sora and Mimi with Hikari, Yamato, and Jyou (he still felt guilty for sleeping with Yasashiiko) volunteered to go, the rest had to be threatened before they agreed. Daisuke was the one objecting the most violently. 

In the Digiworld they split into groups – Hikari went with Yamato, Daisuke with Takeru, Miyako with Koushirou, Sora with Taichi, Mimi with Jyou. It was pretty clear that Hikari and Yamato had better things to do than to look for Yasashiiko. As to Daisuke and Takeru, we'll come to that later on. 

Iori went alone and found the Kaiser's base just as the Kaiser found him. 

***

"HELP!!!" screamed Iori running down the corridor from a black-ringed Tyrannomon. "Please someone, help me!!"

"Hida, stay still and fight like a man!" Kaiser shouted, safely perched on top of Tyrannomon. 

"And die like a hero? No way!!!" 

"Coward!"

"Psycho!"

Iori turned a corner and dove into a passage leading downstairs, into prison. Tyrannomon was too big for the passage, and Kaiser cursing sprang down. He punched in some code and the door slid close and the purple gas began leaking out behind the door. 

"Lesse if they can beat my genius!" he said with a grin and went to the monitor room to watch. 

***

Purple mist hung in the air. Iori tried to feel his way around. His head became light and he was seeing visions. Of beautiful girls chained to the wall, hardly clothed, beckoning him with their sweet voices. And there were green monsters guarding them, with two huge red eyes and claws like that of the dragon. 

"Damn you, Kaiser," he swore, sliding to the floor. 

"Who are you?!" 

A beautiful girl that looked so much like Ken was hovering at the end of the corridor. 

"Is that you, Daisuke?" the girl said. The green monster picked him up (Iori had a deja-vu) and carried him to her. He wasn't sure who he was, so he nodded just in case. The girl threw herself on him and covered him with kisses. And then everything happened – he wasn't sure what happened – but he knew it was strange and at the same time he didn't wish for anything else but this – it happened and the girl wasn't a vision, she was Yasashiiko, except that he didn't know who Yasashiiko was, and the green monster was Stingmon, and a part of him insisted that they were all drugged by the Kaiser, but he didn't care. 

"Zoom closer. Stop," Kaiser said, peering into the screen. "Wow, this is getting interesting! Wow!" he laughed maniacally. "Gee, I never thought that my narcotic can drug digimon too!! Funny, that!" 

It was finished in an hour and the three prisoners were dozing the drug off on the floor. The Kaiser was asleep on his throne. And he didn't wake up when Jyou and Mimi appeared cautiously in the doorway of his monitor room. 

***

Yasashiiko woke up with a headache. She was in the forest and it was nearly night. 

"Awake?" it was Mimi's voice. And here was Mimi herself! "Get into the bath," the pink-haired girl said and shifted in the tiny steaming lake so as to free the space for the girl. "Do you remember what happened?" 

"No," said Yasashiiko honestly. "All I remember is the purple mist and then nothing."

"Well, good for you. I would never forget what I've found in the prison," Mimi said crossly. "The Chosen built a camp nearby, Kaiser is tied to a tree, so don't worry anymore. In the morning we'll go back home."

Yasashiiko fell into the welcoming water and looked up into the digital sky. On one hand, she didn't want to see Mimi naked, on the other hand she needed to put her throbbing hand on a cool stone. 

"I didn't know that digimon can have sex with humans," Mimi said suddenly. "I'll never look at Palmon in the same way as before."

"What do you mean?" Yasashiiko asked.

"Never mind!"

They bathed in silence. Then Mimi stood up and handed her the towel, and the girls dressed and headed to the camp. Everyone had gone to sleep. Mimi said goodnight and crawled into the tent she shared with Sora. Yasashiiko wanted to see Daisuke, so she went around inspecting all tents. 

First was Miyako and Hikari's and they slept soundly, and Hikari was blushing in her sleep. 

Then, it was Taichi and Yamato's. They were trying to kill each other – as usual. 

"I don't want to sleep in the same tent with you, faggot!" the brown-haired hissed.

"Believe it or not, me neither! Considering the libido you have and the lack of brains under all this hair!"

"It's enough to make me feel sick to think of two guys at it!"

"So you'd rather have a little girl, like Yasashiiko!" the blond bit back. 

Fine, Yasashiiko thought, now everyone knows. Oh my God, what if Daisuke…?!

She looked into the next tent. Jyou and Koushirou slept there, snoring in unison. In the next tent there was Kaiser with his wrists bound, his eyes glaring.

"Well, love, you already disappointed in your Prince Charming Daisuke?" he said acidly. "He's only good for being a slave, just like I was always saying."

"Shut up."

Iori was sleeping alone and there was an empty sleeping bag beside him. Finally, she peered into the last tent. 

It was dark in there. And there were two shapes intermingled in a single sleeping bag. It was Daisuke and Takeru and they were kissing so passionately that the steam was coming out. 

"Daisuke!" she said shocked. The boy moved unwillingly away from the blond. 

"Any problem?" he asked. 

"But…" she said. It was as if something died within her. "How could you?!"

"You could with Taichi," he replied calmly. 

"Come down here, Daisuke," Takeru said and kissed his shoulder and gave Yasashiiko a superior and vengeful look. 

She shot away from the tent in horror. How could this happen? Why?! She wanted some comfort, compassion – anything! Kaiser was her only choice, he could understand her – he was a part of her. She went into his tent and threw her arms around him and wept. 

"It's not really his fault," Kaiser sighed. "Takeru told him. They thought I was asleep as they tied me to the tree but I saw everything. Takeru said many nasty things about you and you know how Daisuke is, and then he seduced Daisuke."

"Why?!"

"Takeru's jealous, huh. Takeru wants to sleep with you but you've chosen Daisuke," Kaiser said.

"Oh really…" Yasashiiko narrowed her eyes. "So that's why. Well, there's no reason I could not sleep with Takeru. And then I'll blackmail him into dumping my Daisuke. He's mine alone! I can seduce Takeru. After all, I did sleep one way or the other with all the Chosen males…"

"Wait, stupid girl! Wait!" Kaiser shouted as she got up and went out into the night. He tugged viciously at his ropes. "You're not serious, Ken, ARE YOU?!"

Yasashiiko looked into Daisuke's tent.

"Can I have you for a word, Takeru?" she said sweetly. He glanced at her with suspicion but then decided to risk it and got out. At once, she threw herself at him and began to kiss him passionately. 

"You're so handsome, Takeru," she purred into his ear. Her tongue went down his neck. "It excited me so much to see you with Daisuke. I'll die if I don't have you now!"

"Wait…"

But he couldn't speak because of her kisses. Her hands started to pull his T-shirt over his head. 

"Right now," she whispered insistently. "Forget about Daisuke.. I want you – I've always wanted you. My love, my angel, my only one… Please, take me."

"Okay, but let's get away," he said. And so they disappeared into the woods until morning. 

End of Part One

a/n O_o Well… I'm speechless. Blame my muse. Well, Ken slept with all Chosen (plus Kaiser and Stingmon) except Yamato. But that's not a problem. ^_^;;; Now on to pregnancy!


	18. Chapter Eighteen in Which Yasashiiko Get...

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Digimon and everything else. Thanks to all of you for reviews (hugs Ivgie and her beta), you make me happy. *wipes tears* Was typing too fast in a hotel room, might be mistakes. ^_^;;

**Pretty and Pregnant  
Part 2  
Chapter in Which Yasashiiko Gets Some News**

Smooch… A kiss. Uhm, it feels good…

Interesting, who am I kissing? One eye opened. Daisuke. Okay. That's my boy.

Wait, a boy?! But he is Ken and also a boy! That meant no-no kissing. Miracles of logic in his condition. 

Except, he wasn't a boy in a physical sense of the word. For 3 months he had been a girl, and a very pretty one for that matter, since when Miyako turned him into a girl in July. 

Now, that established in a way of introduction to a brand new day, he or rather she continued to kiss Daisuke. He had really nice lips, by the way. But I think I already mentioned it in other chapters. 

***

Ken "Yasashiiko" wiped her lips and snatched her clothes from the floor. She brushed her hair before the mirror. It was long, silky and reaching her shoulders. She felt a bit faint that she looked so girlish. 

Daisuke was still asleep. Good. That meant she had time to check her list of things to do. She opened her notebook marked "Read and Die". 

Point one: make head and tails of my new life. Huge success here. Done, and she crossed that out. She was a girl and there was nothing doing…

Point two: get rid of the Kaiser. Done. He disappeared without complaints when Yasashiiko returned to the real world via the idiot computer that had taken her apart into two personalities. Easy like water!

Point three: make Daisuke crawl on all fours back to her. Done. (Insert applauds) He did after she had been ignoring him for a week. He deserved it, bastard, for eloping with Takeru! 

And when he did come back to her she made it known to all Chosen that he was her, and only hers, property.

"Me and Dai are in love, and we're a couple," she stated in a categorical voice.

Everyone went "awwww" at that. With the natural exception of Yamato who couldn't help being a goofey who would risk playing with fire that was Yagami Taichi.

Yamato grabbed Taichi and batted an eye at him.

"We want to make a confession too," he chirped. "Me and Tai are in love since forever and we've got a serious relationship going there for years…"

He ducked before Taichi could send him straight into k.o.

"What kinda sh*t you're f***ing saying?!!" he roared. "You d***head!"

"Easy, boy!" Koushirou and Jyou held him back. Yamato rolled on the floor, laughing like there was no tomorrow. 

"A**hole! Fag! I'm gonna kill ya!.." IMHO, he was swearing like Eminem on high.

"Tyger! Tyger! burning bright// In the forest of the night!" the blond pointed his shaking finger at Taichi. "What immortal hand or eye// Shaped they fearful symmetry!.."

Collective sigh escaped everyone's lips. Ever since, Taichi wasn't talking to him.

Point four: threaten Takeru with medieval means of punishment (e.g. cane) from his elder brother. Done. Now the only thing he dared ask her was homework. Yep, she, Hikari and Takeru were in the same classroom, and boy, if they didn't hate it! Yasashiiko made Hikari do all her homework, always.

Point five: make Yamato my personal bodyguard and slave in general. Done. Life was turning out good! Plus, she got a bonus in the form of Iori and his shinai stick. Little samurai was at present Yamato's best friend. As to his former best friend, Taichi imagaY, the musician's boyfriends literally pounded into his head that he didn't want to see Yasashiiko anymore. 

Point six: become a boy. She was dubious here. Her hand lingered over the line wishing to censure it out. As a girl she had many advantages, great many. For example, say you have a headache when Daisuke is being horny. Disadvantages too because, duh, it wasn't only Daisuke who was horny about her.

Honestly, what would she do with Daisuke as a boy?! Some things she didn't want to_ imagine_! 

Yasashiiko shook her head and suddenly the room swam before her eyes, and in her stomach something definitely swam as well, upwards and insistently. Quickly she sat down and took a deep breath.

Get a grip! she ordered herself. I'll never again let Jun cook spaghetti for me! I guess I shouldn't have eaten three helpings of pizza yesterday, and a cake, and two cups of tea.. I'm gonna get so fat, I'll need click on the weight ads in Internet! Look at my belly! Ken would never forgive me if I let his body become like that of Wormmon!

News, news… Yasashiiko tapped the pen on her lips and rolled her eyes. 

A month ago, she drank sake for the first time and smoked her first cigarette. That was certainly grand news. About an hour after, she learnt that Yamato was cheating on Hikari - with Yasashiiko. Aha, that simple. Had drunk sex. Again. Funny that. But at least Yamato treated her to sushi before, and after she could blackmail him about the whole affair. And he didn't look as miserable as Jyou in the morning. He kind of woke up and after Yasashiiko announced what he had done, he said, "Really?.. Nice. Did you like?"

"Mhm… I don't know. But we're not doing it again because I have Daisuke."

"My thoughts exactly. I mean, I'm still in love with Hikari no matter what vows of love eternal and other strange things I said to you this night."

"You called me Ken," she sighed. "Fag."

"But you are Ken," Yamato tucked his nose in the pillow and yawned. His blonde hair was an identical twin of Taichi's minus the colouring.

Yasashiiko pressed her lips together. Maybe, somewhere deep inside where she couldn't reach, (hey, no hentai thoughts!) there was Ken left. Yes, it was hard to believe. 

"What's with the hair?" she laughed.

"Morning hair, incurable disease, by the way," he said. "Who's cooking breakfast?.."

Anything else? Yasashiiko thought back. She bought a new dress because she was growing up and wide out of her old ones.

She put down in her notebook: Diet!!! But the thought of food sickened her. The flowery carpet on the floor sickened her. Actually, if she didn't go to the bathroom, the floweriness of the carpet would immensely suffer.

Yamato had the syndrome of morning hair and she had morning sickness. Maybe Mimi knew what to do about it.

She couldn't remember when it started but this morning was not the first. She waited for it to pass… and bolted into the bathroom.

***

"Morning sickness." Mimi cocked an eyebrow in a very critical un-mimi-ish way. She lowered her voice so that Sora and Miyako who were cheering Daisuke and Takeru at Prince of Persia didn't hear. They monopolised the computer while the rest of the guys, including Wormmon, stuck before TV in a tight circle, so that no one could get close enough to flick off the football match.

Yamato OF COURSE failed to behave like a regular male. Today he had already succeeded in getting on Taichi's nerves. He called up one of his rock (read: gay) friends, and deliberately placing himself against Taichi's back, in sotto voce murmured how he absolutely loved the last night's party at Hiro's place. There was a small war after that, and Mimi was rescuing her phone. Taichi threw the blonde into Mimi's bedroom and slammed the door. As a revenge, Yamato blasted Rammstein on Mimi's stereo and started to sing along.

Then Hikari went in to calm him down.

…

Yasashiiko tried to listen to what was happening in Mimi's bedroom but the music was too loud.

Jyou watched football but looked like he desperately wanted to read a book. The rest were properly arranged in the aforementioned Indian circle, passing each other chips and drinks. Yasashiiko imagined that Ken should have been one of them and a wave of sickness nearly made her faint.

"What about your appetite?" Mimi asked.

"Oh, I'm always hungry… I even eat Wormmon's portion when he's not looking."

"And your weight?"

Yasashiiko had the decency to look embarrassed.

"I promise, I'm going to keep to a diet."

"Aha," the girl grew uncomfortable under Mimi's stare. "And your periods?"

"My what?" Yasashiiko blinked. Mimi looked positively horror-stricken and the indigo-eyed girl hurried to correct herself. "Oh that.. Luckily, I didn't have them for months!"

Mimi gripped the edge of her chair and leant forward and hissed Darth Vader's style, "Have you ever used condoms, you fool?!"

"Err… not really.. Wait, is this some kind of an incurable disease?" she panicked.

"Do you have fainting fits?"

"No.. Is… is it that grave?"

"Yes," Mimi paused for the effect. "Very grave. Extremely. Yasashiiko, I think you're pregnant."

The little girl suddenly laughed hysterically. "Mimi, I'm a boy. I can't get pregnant," she whispered.

"And I'm Miss Godzilla," Mimi responded cold-bloodedly.

"This is stupid! This is ridiculous! I'm a GUY!" Yasashiiko shouted. 

Everyone turned to her, stunned at her sudden change of mood.

"What kind of a sick joke it is?!!" the indigo-haired girl shouted. She sprang up and the next thing she saw was Miyako, Sora, Hikari and Mimi looking down at her with worry. She was lying on the sofa.

She was thinking that they were stupefied because she became Ken again. Or it was just a bad dream. She grinned.

"Hush, little one," Mimi said. "I told the girls and now I'm calling the doctor. You stay put."

"We've got to be really careful from now on," Sora added.

"Are you comfortable?" Hikari asked. "More pillows?"

The nightmare obviously didn't want to end. 

"Are you feeling sick?" Miyako asked gently. Miyako, gently!! Honestly, they were acting like every breath Yasashiiko took was her last. She was just…

…a bit…

… pregnant. 

She got Ken pregnant. 

"Gosh, it absolutely slipped my mind!" Koushiro cried, startling the room which was pretty nervous already since Yasashiiko fainted. Daisuke was completely distraught and it took Yamato and Takeru's forceful conviction to hold him from blasting his way to his girlfriend. 

Thank you, Daisuke, Yasashiiko thought, You care!.. 

"See, I got the results of the test recently. Mimi mentioned the doctor and I remembered at once," Koushirou grinned. "According to my analysis, you're gonna become a boy in only 2 months!" 

Yasashiiko stared at him until the full sense of his words struck her and she fainted again in horror. Mimi caught her limp body. 

"But what about the baby?!!" cried Miyako. 

The boys swiftly turned to her and she clapped her mouth shut. 

"What baby?" finally asked Yamato and voiced the worry of all digi-boys. "_Whose_ baby?"

tsuzuku 

a/n I'm evil!!! 


	19. Chapter Nineteen in Which a Decision is ...

**Disclaimer:** You know I don't own Digimon, don't you? ::sigh::  
My thanks go to! Ivgie Sole (hugs for the support and great reviews ::grin::), Ken's luver, Kara, Seishi Minamoto, syenite (return glomp!) Kyla Minamoto (is it me or this family name's so popular? ::wink::), takuya, and of course my wonderful beta-reader!!! Sorry if this chapter doesn't have all your questions answered. Yeah, I'm evil. Heh hehe. ::scutters away with fluffy bunny ears::

**Pretty and Pregnant**  
by Wormmonsoul  
**Chapter Nineteen in Which a Decision is Made and a Father is Introduced **

_Flashback_

"What baby?" finally asked Yamato and voiced the worry of all digi-boys. "Whose baby?"  
The girls grabbed Yasashiiko and shot out of the house. The boys exchanged uncomfortable glances.  
  
"Congratulations! You're a proud mother to a wonderful healthy about two months old baby!" said the smiling doctor after Yasashiiko had done all the tests in the hospital.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"This is not something I want to be congratulated upon," Mimi said darkly. "Especially if I'm 16 years old."

"Erm... right. So... Doc... " Yasashiiko said. "Is there any way to get rid of that baby?"

"You don't want it?" the doctor asked in shock.

"She's too young to have it," Mimi said.

"Ah... well, there's abortion, of course. We have to inform your parents..."

"No way!" Sashi interrupted.

"Sashi!" the girls hissed. "It's not time to discuss morality!"

"No way my folks get to know about this baby!" the girl said stubbornly. There was a moment of silence.

"I thought you were talking about abortion," Miyako said softly. "It wasn't funny, Sashi. Even if you're a guy you must understand."

"It's abominable," Hikari whispered, her lips white.

"But it has to be done!" the Child of Sincerity snapped. "You heard Koushiro - in January she will turn back into Ken. It will kill the baby. Or..." she made a pause. "The baby might stay in Ken's body and it will, in any case, kill him. Or... it might be transferred to Miyako's body because she and Yasashiiko are bounded by the spell..."

Miyako went green at the prospect. "Mom'll kill me."

"We don't know what might happen!" Mimi said. "That's why it's better to get rid of the problem while it's still small."

Sora shook her head, jumped to her feet and ran out of the room.

"What exactly is an abortion?" Yasashiiko asked in confusion.

The doctor gently handed her a small book with pictures.

"Don't worry, girl. We'll kill the baby in your tummy with drugs, and extract the body with the help of these instruments. You won't even fell any pain."

The indigo-haired girl pressed her hand to her stomach. Her eyes went large in a fright. Kill the little baby inside of her?

"Come on, let's go." The doctor helped her to her feet.

"No! Wait! I..." she gasped. "I.. don't..."

"I'm not going to do it now," he said. "We need your parents' permission first and many papers have to be signed to do it according to the law. I'm just going to check on you one more time. You see, your body has already adapted to the pregnancy. If you lose the baby, it will be hard for you to recover. But until you decide, I'm giving you prescriptions what you must eat and do to keep the two of you healthy."

"Right," Mimi said. "We forgot someone important here who must help her with the decision. The father of the child."

"Two months... it means approximately from mid-August to mid-September," said Hikari.

Yasashiiko turned to them nervously.

"It could be Daisuke," she gulped. "But then again... it could be not."

"What's your best guess?" Miyako asked. Everyone knew that Yasashiiko used to get around a lot.

Yasashiiko's face went very red. "All Chosen males?... Wormmon?... Kaiser?... Anyone?" she said.

Mimi, Hikari, Miyako and Sora, who returned to the room, all groaned.  
  
The moment she was out of the hospital Hikari called her boyfriend.

"Yes, honey, so what's happened?!" Yamato demanded in a panicked voice.

"She's pregnant," Hikari said icily.

"Who?! You?!"

Hikari swore. "No, YOU, jerk!"

"Me?!" Yamato asked.

"YASASHIIKO is pregnant with someone's kid!" the Child of Light shouted.

"Not Daisuke's?"

"You'd better start explaining, Ishida," Hikari hissed. "And pray that the baby is Daisuke's. Because Sashi said that ALL of you slept with her, you dirty bunch of perverts!!! And I'm gonna beat my big bro to a pulp for that! But first, honey, I'm gonna beat YOU!" she snapped and stopped the call.

Yamato turned to the rest of the Chosen boys. They were sitting in the kitchen, sipping beer and going slowly crazy.

"Guys, we have a problem," the blonde informed them. He briefly explained.

"I can't be the father!" Taichi burst out. "It was too long ago and not true!"

"I'm gonna kill ya!" Daisuke screamed and jumped at Taichi, a bottle in his hand.

Luckily, Koushiro and Iori managed to grab his ankles and bring him down nicely on the table while Jyou was wringing out the weapon from his fist.

Daisuke was swearing his worst and promising to kill anyone who touched his girlfriend.

"Dai, calm down!" Takeru said tiredly. "Everyone slept with Sashi. Okay? No use in denying. EVERYONE."

"Cause she's so hot," Taichi added.

"Even me," said Wormmon, but very shyly.

"Even Kaiser," said Iori. "And me too. Once. But I demand a lawyer! I was drugged!"

"Digimon can do IT with humans?" Taichi gasped. "Eew... gross!"

"Still, Angewomon is so sexy," Takeru said dreamily.

"Lillymon too," Koushiro added.

Jyou blew his nose and wiped the tears from under his glasses. "It wasn't my fault! I was under alcohol's influence and I APOLOGIZED! I... I only did it once!"

"Same here," Yamato raised his hand.

"What?!" Taichi breathed out. "I thought you were gay? Fags don't count. What, are you serious?!!"

"Me too, only once!" Takeru said cheerfully. "So the chances are pretty low!"

"Me too," Wormmon said. He was pouting because nobody paid attention to him.

"It makes Taichi, Koushiro and Daisuke the only ones who had sex with Sashi on regular basis," Yamato said.

Daisuke growled and kicked out from under a pile of chairs on top of him, placed there to ensure the security of the rest of the C-boys.

"And Kaiser," Iori said.

"I don't want to be a father!" Taichi flew into hysteria. "Please, Yama, save me!!! Yama, seduce me or something! Turn me gay! I don't want to marry Ken! I don't want to have his baby!!! Better kill me first! Don't wanna! Don't wanna! Don't wanna!"

Yamato bonked him on the head with a frying-pan to prevent the panic spreading in the group. He could tell that Jyou was about to cry again and start swallowing his suspicious pills one after another.

"I'm too young to change diapers and buy baby food!!!" Koushiru hugged his laptop, sobbing. "And I love my laptop too much! What if the little bastard threw it on the floor?!"

"Daisuke?" everyone turned to him.

"Isn't it cute?" Daisuke gave a grin. "My and Ken's baby?"

"GROSS!"

"The best option is Kaiser," Yamato sighed. "It takes the problem out of our hands."

"But just imagine it, the baby of the genius Ken and the psychotic maniac Kaiser," Iori said wisely. Iori obviously didn't like Kaiser. He was the only one who didn't want to forget the merciless pervert. He had his reasons. See previous chapters.

"KOWAI!!! A tyrant of both worlds!"

Jyou pushed his glasses up his nose.

"We all know the capabilities of Ken," he said. "Now, I want to suggest the capabilities of his child by juxtaposing Ken's genius with our own characteristics."

"It will be kind of .. enhanced, right?" Iori speculated.

"First," Jyou said gravely. "If this baby is mine. A genius doctor who invents a vaccine from AIDS and is given a Nobel Prize!!!"

Everybody went wow.

"Mine!" said Takeru. "A genius writer who receives a Nobel Prize for his philosophical books!"

"No, mine!" said Koushiro. "A computer whiz who finds a way to access the Digital World from any place and change it at will! And he will be richer that Bill Gates!"

"No way!" Taichi smirked. "It will be an incompatible genius soccer player, who's gonna win the World Cup. Besides that, he will be a real lady-killer!"

Yamato smacked him again with a frying-pan. "It will be a smashing girl!" he said. "She's going to be Miss Universe and a real bitch! Then she becomes a genius rock superstar and more famous than Madonna!"

Iori coughed politely. "It will be a founder of a new school of kendo..."

"No!" Wormmon cried. "If it's my child, then it will be new species, half-bred!"

The boys turned their excited faces to a certain mahogany-haired who was steadily crawling out from under a pile of chairs.

"What do you think, Daisuke? A genius soccer player too?"

"No!" Daisuke said. "It's gonna be a blue-eyed, red-haired girl."

"Cute!" everyone exclaimed. "And?"

"She's gonna be a teacher."

At that moment Hikari appeared in the kitchen.

"Very funny," and she threw a meaningful look first at Yamato then at Taichi. "That is, if there _will_ be a baby."

"If?" Daisuke asked in puzzlement.

Hikari told them about abortion.

"Sashi doesn't have a choice," she added bitterly. "She's going to turn into Ken before she can give birth to this baby. Forgot already? How typical of males. And we don't know what's going to happen then. And just to make everything sure..."

"No!" Daisuke said emphatically. "It can't be! She wouldn't!"

"Daisuke, it's her choice, and hers alone," Hikari sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm tired and a little depressed. I'll go to my room. Clean after yourselves when you go home." She went away.

"Then it would make it all easy if the baby isn't born..." Koushiro said quietly.

"Fuck!!" Daisuke kicked the fridge. "Ken wouldn't! He has the Crest of fucking Kindness, dammit! He was always sad when somebody died, even if it was a digimon. He would go to the Primary village and look for this digimon there! Isn't it enough that he thought he killed Osamu and Wormmon?!!"

"Daisuke..." Wormmon whispered. Then he quickly scattered to the door and was gone looking for Ken.  
  
Yasashiiko was crouching on the floor in her room in Tamachi and was flipping listlessly through a huge encyclopedia. There were lots of pictures, of male and female reproductive system, the womb and fetus, the stages of pregnancy, the birth process, child diseases, abortion... Even pictures describing how to feed a child and hold it until it can sit by itself.

She tucked her face in her knees and cried.

Mimi was right, she couldn't keep that child. Her parents would never understand. She's too young, it may be harmful for her.. And besides, she wasn't a real girl. So it didn't even hurt that there was a danger in abortion of never again having a baby.

Wormmon climbed up the side of the house and slipped into her room through the balcony door.

"Ken?"

"Wormmon... what do I do?"

The little green blob snuggled up to her. He was at a loss. After all, he was only a digimon. What could he say? "I can't, Wormmon..." she said helplessly. "When I think that I could hold him in my arms and he would smile at me... But it's impossible... And imagine if it's really Daisuke's child?! He would hate me... I can't do it."

"Even with Digimon babies there is a lot of problems," Wormmon said. "It takes so much time and care to raise a Baby... but I have never heard of Elecmon ever abandoning a single one. Even if it will evolve into a Tyrannomon or BlackWarGreymon. And Elecmon always fight to protect the Babies."

Ken sobbed.

"They will make me do it, because it isn't RIGHT that I got pregnant. But I can't... just throw it away," she whispered. "I don't care whose baby it is. It's MINE. It's in me."

Wormmon nuzzled her foot.

"Then don't throw it away," he asked. "Please? I'll fight for you and your baby."

"Kaiser told me the same thing," she said. "But in a more picturesque detail. What he is going to do to whom and how and for how long."

Yasashiiko picked the digimon in her arms.

"Maybe you're right, Wormmon. I want to see this baby's face. I'll keep it."

"Maybe if you can go to the Digiworld you won't become Ken in two months?" Wormmon suggested.

"That's right. There must be a way." The girl wiped her tears. "I'll call up Sora. The Child of Love would understand."  
  
Next day, the Chosen Children with grave faces gathered in Yamato's apartment. Some faces weren't just grave, they were richly coloured with bruises and bumps. Yasashiiko and Wormmon were there as well.

"Guys, here's what Yasashiiko has to say," Sora said shyly.

"I'm going to keep the baby, you morons. And big thanks to the one who made me like this!" the girl growled.

Wormmon was backing her up. It was kind of intimidating since he had digivolved all the way to Stingmon and was looking like he could do even better any moment. Say, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. Without any help from V-mon.

"It's uhm... wonderful," Iori swallowed.

"Prodigious," Koushiro nervously added.

"Supercool," said Taichi and winced. After a dozen good punches from his sister, his jaw didn't work well.

"Amazing!" that was Yamato from his bed. He couldn't get up. (Mainly the reason why the Chosen team went to his house.) He had his leg in a bucket of ice-cubes. His explanation was that he fell down the stairs. But Taichi could tell that it was his sister's trademark kick in the shins. When she was wearing high-heeled shoes.

"I.. I'm speechless. It's great!" Takeru hurried to say and limped away from Miyako and her baseball bat.

"I'm so happy for you," Jyou cried. Sincere tears rolled down his cheeks. But it could be because the Child of Sincerity was twisting his arm behind his back.

"I love you!" Daisuke cried.

She blushed.

"Well," Sora said. "Now to figure out how to save this baby. I have a plan. I remind to all males and digimon that pregnancy takes 9 months. We have to prolong the effect of the spell for 7 more months. Period."

"But..." Miyako said. "We don't have enough potion left."

"Then we're going to look for that witch who sold you that potion and buy some more," Sora explained. "It wouldn't be Yasashiiko doing this. She has a baby to take care of..."

Daisuke raised his hand.

"I've a question! Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's an idiot, just like the mother and the father," Mimi said. "Are you insane? Nobody could tell at this stage!"

"When do we know who the father is?" asked Taichi.

"When it will be born," Hikari said. "And I swear I'll kill somebody if the baby has blonde hair..."

Yamato went pale.

"One more thing," Sora said. "Somebody has to tell Sashi's parents. As in, admit he's the father of the child."

There was a long silence. Long silence. Jyou sobbed. And more long silence.

"What's up with you, guys?!" Hikari growled.

"But we don't know who the real father is!" Takeru said defensively. "Besides, Daisuke's the best option!"

"Why me?!" the soccer player burst out. "What if it's YOUR child? How will I explain BLONDE hair!"

"Actually, according to the genetics," Jyou hurried to say. "The baby's likely to have dark hair! And dark eyes!"

"Taichi has dark eyes," Iori pointed out.

"So do Koushiro, Jyou, and Daisuke!" Yagami bit back.

"Well, it's not a problem if the child has green skin!" Yamato laughed from the bed. Stingmon turned to him. "KIDDING!" the blonde screamed.

Sora tapped her foot impatiently.

"Guys... Listen to me. I say we must choose from the Elder Chosen. First, they are about to finish school, and they will have more time on their hands to devote to the baby. Second, their reputation wouldn't suffer. Third, they can actually earn money and keep the appearance of a family. I'm not saying that they have to be the REAL father. They just have to put a show of being a father. For the sake of parents and teachers. And it's only for a year. Any volunteers?"

Silence.

Sora bumped her head on the wall.

"We need someone responsible," Mimi said in a menacing voice. Jyou winced.

"Someone who knows how to take care of a wife and a child," Miyako added. "I'm talking cooking, washing and cleaning." Yamato tried to dig himself a hole in the bed and hide.

"Someone who would be patient enough and clever enough not to pay attention to evil rumours and suspicions," Hikari said. Koushiro backed into the corner.

"And someone strong enough to protect Yasashiiko," Sora finished. Taichi nervously tugged on the collar of his shirt.

And silence.

"Okay, Sashi, you pick," Sora gave up.

The girl frowned.

"Let's see. I need a man who can wash, cook and clean, that's for sure. A man who can do good in bed. A man who would obey me and especially one who wouldn't use force against me. A man who would be fun to talk to and nice to look at. A man with taste, a gentleman..."

"You need a slave or a robot, in that case," Yamato snapped.

"Why do I suddenly feel very small?" Daisuke muttered uncomfortably.

"That's why I pick Yamato!" Yasashiiko announced. Hikari went white.

There was no support in the eyes of the C-boys when Yamato turned to them with a pleading face. He threw his last ace on the table.

"NO WAY! I'm a GAY!"

"Oops," said Yasashiiko with a sly knowing smile. "That rhymed."

tsuzuku...

a/n Tadamm!!! It's been a long time, I know. One or two more chapters left to go! ::grin:: I had fun writing it. But the part about abortion was sad and scary. ::teary-eyed:: Well, next chapter - Yasashiiko's REVENGE! Oh yeah, who's the father? I don't know? And you? ::heh heh::  
kowai - scary  
Tips that may help:  
July (end) Ken was turned into a girl  
August (mid and end) Sashi slept with Taichi, Koushiro, Jyou, Daisuke  
September (beginning) Sashi slept with Takeru, Kaiser, Wormmon, Iori, (mid) Yamato  
November (end) Sashi found out she was pregnant  
January (end) Sashi must become Ken


End file.
